The Demonic Year
by BurnedRecords
Summary: Yuusuke, Hiei, and Kurama are going to Hogwarts to protect the students and Harry from Voldemort, but to keep their identities under tight wraps, Hiei is going as a girl, Kurama as a Slytherin, and Yuusuke as ... well Yuusuke. YuusukexHiei KuramaxHiei
1. Chapter 1

Heyzz here! Yes, I am aware that I should be working on my other story that I just started, but…. This idea would not leave me alone so I decided to start another one. Just bare with me and I will try to update as often as I can if it is popular enough.

Also, this story is around the third book, but will not follow all events, as I would happen not to know everything about Harry Potter. Sorry if the story goes off or anything, just review and tell me what could be improved, which will be highly appreciated.

By the way, to go ahead and get this out there, there will be no Kuwabara in this story. I don't dislike him or anything; it's just that I don't think he will fit into the story is all. If

he does show up, it will be brief. I am very sorry Kuwabara fans!

Plus, as the description promises, there will be YuusukexHiei and some KuramaxHiei because it was so nicely asked of me, but that will be a gradual thing. So none right now….or will there be?

So with that said, please enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.**

**Heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

"'Scuse me Toddler, but I thought that you just said that our next mission was going to be in the _U.K._ at some _'magical' boarding school_. So will you repeat that so that I can hear what our next mission _really_ is?"

"Now Yuusuke, as much as I know this is probably confusing you right now-"

"Damn right, it's confusing! Sure, I get demons, the Makai, and this place, but there is nothing in any of the three goddamn worlds that will make me-"

"Yuusuke, please calm down and listen to Koenma for a few moments and then you will understand, it is something that we have to keep hidden, even Sensui didn't know about this-"

"No, Boton I will not calm down about this, again, my views on how the world works is being flushed down the toilet! At least I didn't have to die this time. Anyways, do you know what you are asking me-"

"Don't forget about Hiei and I, Yuusuke."

"Yeah, do you know what you are asking us to do? Is the world in any immediate danger or are you trying to get rid of us for a whole year. I mean, a boarding school; that means that I actually have to _go to classes_. That is complete-"

"Is that all you are worried about Yuusuke?"

"That's not the only thing I'm worried about Kurama, I'm also worried if the children in the school will be safe with Hiei around. Sure, they can wave around their little sticks and try to protect themselves, but with his super speed they are as dead as French toast. I mean he can barely stand us, don't even start to bring in the question of a school _filled _with kids. Are you trying to save them or have them all killed?"

"Hn."

"Oh Yuusuke, Hiei won't kill them all. He would have to go to Reikai Prison if that happened. Besides, we figured out something really interesting about Hiei that would greatly help you on this mission."

The argument came to a pause as that was said. Every single occupant of the room had their eyes on the fire demon. Said fire demon was meanwhile glaring daggers at Koenma. If looks could kill, paperwork would no longer be a problem for Koenma.

"Koenma, what are you talking about?"

"Well Kurama-"

Hiei was right in front of Koenma's desk before he could get the rest of the explanation out of his mouth.

"Don't you even dare, you small, pacifier-sucking god wanna-be."

"Harsh words Hiei, but the decision has been made already, with my father's approval, which makes this mission very important as he is sending you out on a mission instead of hunting you three down to kill you like he has been ever sense Yuusuke got his demon powers discovered."

"Hey, I would happen to like to know what the friggen hell we are talking about! What is going on here?"

"I would like to be informed as well."

"See, even Kurama wants to know, and sense he doesn't know it makes me want to know even more, because-… wait a second, I lost my train of thought. You know what I mean though."

Everyone took a moment to stare at Yuusuke for the weird rant he had just accomplished. Kurama sighed and went back to look at Hiei, wondering what other secrets that the half-koorime possessed. As far as Kurama was concerned, Hiei had no more secrets, but he was obviously wrong. Kurama paused his thinking and frowned, didn't Hiei trust him, trust them? What had Hiei been keeping from them this whole time that could help them on this new mission, that wouldn't have helped them on all the others? He shook his head and took his stare to Koenma, clearly waiting for an explanation.

"And just what makes you think I will just stand by and let you say anything you please about this?"

"Well Hiei, I was hoping that you would just go through with it already while I inform your team mates on what you are doing. So what is it going to be?"

"Why would I have you share my biggest weakness with anyone? I don't think it works like that. What is in it for me?"

"What? Come on, what do I have to do to get you off my case? Do you want some money? Don't even ask about being off probation. Let's see…. How about when and if you die, you have the option of returning and making any change to your soul. I'm sure I can push that request by my dad as long as there is no threat to any of the worlds."

"But Lord Koenma, is that wise. I mean not that I don't trust Hiei, but that could endanger him."

"I'll take it."

"What? Really? Good, choice then. So, if you would just go into the room over there, it's a bathroom, you can do your little transformation thing and I will send Boton in with proper clothes."

"Hn. Fine whatever."

Hiei then proceeded to go to the bathroom, leaving behind a happy Koenma, a worried Boton and two surprised, shocked and confused Kurama's and Yuusuke's.

"I would now like to be informed on what the hell just happened!"

"Now, now Yuusuke, calm down and I will tell you."

"Fine, but it better make sense Toddler, I don't think my brain can handle anymore confusion, and by the look on Kurama's face, neither can he."

It was true. Kurama was completely unaware of what could possibly be happening to Hiei. A transformation? Was Koenma talking about the more demonic looking Hiei that was all green and had multiple eyes? No, that wouldn't go for stealth in a human school, but there was no other transformation that Hiei could go through. Was there?

"Lets go for the blunt method, shall we. Hiei has the ability to turn into a girl. Now if you would let me explain-"

"What?"

And the rest of their words were drowned out by one another. Both Yuusuke and Kurama, looking very dumbfound (which Koenma thought looked really funny on Kurama), were throwing questions so loud and fast no one that wasn't them could keep up. The only thing that finally managed them to calm down was a bright light and a mini explosion from the bathroom that Hiei had entered earlier on.


	2. Chapter 2

The Demonic Year Chapter 2

Before I start the story I would just like to thank **drkphoenyx** for being my first reviewer and giving me the lovely idea for adding KuramaxHiei to the story. I really appreciated that.

Just so you know I write/type to my own flow, which means that sometimes I just can't stop writing, and other times I can't write anything. It also means that I don't really plan out how to write my stories. I roll with the flow. So if I contradict anything I have written before, please let me know!

Lastly, THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE FAVS AND UPDATE THINGS! It means people are actually reading this and liking it, which makes me very happy. Making me happy will help me write more, reviews help too.

Now, please enjoy The Demonic Year Chapter 2

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

_Last Time:_

_"Lets go for the blunt method, shall we. Hiei has the ability to turn into a girl. Now if you would let me explain-"_

_"What?"_

_And the rest of their words were drowned out by one another. Both Yuusuke and Kurama, looking very dumbfound (which Koenma thought looked really funny on Kurama), were throwing questions so loud and fast no one that wasn't them could keep up. The only thing that finally managed them to calm down was a bright light and a mini explosion from the bathroom that Hiei had entered earlier on._

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

Yuusuke and Kurama whipped their heads around to to look at the bathroom door, well, more like openly stare and gape at said door.

"Boton," said Koenma after a few silently stunned seconds, "go check on Hiei and tell us how h-she is doing."

"Yes sir."

All three remaining boys watched as Boton left her post at the door with a plastic bag filled with what looked to be clothes. As she came closer to the door, her steps became more hesitant and unsure. Yuusuke thought she was going to faint from sheer terror of what might happen, but there was no way he was going to help, as he was also scarred of Hiei's reaction. Kurama, as you might have guessed, was thinking along the same lines.

Boton, by now, had reached the bathroom door and was very much thinking if she could still quit her job. The decision was soon made as she turned the handle and pulled open the door as fast as she could, her eyes shut tight. She then looked in and had to pause for a moment.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

The boys were still waiting for Boton's reaction, but she was just standing there and staring. It was killing them with the suspense of what Hiei's condition was.

Then, out of nowhere-

"!"

Boton had given out the most fan-girlish scream ever to hit their ears. She had then proceeded to jump up and down, clapping her hands in delight as the widest grin in the three worlds crossed her face. Then she jumped in the bathroom with the plastic bag still on her arm and slammed the door shut. You could hear voice continuously flowing out of the bathroom, evidently, it was going to be heard non-stop for a very long time.

"I can't tell if that was a good or bad sign."

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

_Inside the bathroom a few minutes ago:_

"How the hell did he figure it out," Hiei asked no-one in particular.

"Damn good-for-nothing Toddler and his snoopy-stalkerish ways. Might as well get this over with. A year as a girl, longest time I've ever done such a thing. Too bad he knows I can do it or I would have declined."

Hiei sat down on the toilet seat and began the process of becoming a female, which required deep meditation, focus, and all that other crap that was supposed to help you 'get in touch with your inner-self'. It was getting kind-of distracting with all of the noise going on outside, but if he had been able to ignore them all the time when they were making noise, then he could do it now. Not that it wouldn't hurt for them to shut up.

He was pulled out of his mussing when he felt a familiar tug on his body, it was working. Hiei was becoming female, again.

A bright light surrounded him, his body started shifting and reforming to the 'desired' shape of his female self. All of the sudden, an explosion that he was all too familiar with, came from his spiritual pressure and dissipated the light.

Hiei leaned against the toilet; she was exhausted. Performing that ritual willingly always took more out of her than it usually did. Hiei then stood up, as if to protect the little dignity that she would have left coming out of this situation, but the opposite happened as her usually trusty pants fell to the ground. Yes, that's right readers, Hiei has gotten even smaller. She picked up her pants from the ground and held them in place, waiting for someone to come in and give clothes or assistance or something. Koenma never really did say what to do after she turned female, maybe she should have thought this out more.

But, just as she thought that, the bathroom door swung open, revealing a very petrified Boton with her eyes hell bent on being shut as tightly as possible. Boton cracked open an eye to look around, but as her eyes landed on the newly transformed Hiei, both of her eyes were open and wide.

They stood there for a while, just starring at each other when, yes, that's right, Epic-Boton-Fangirl-Squeal-Attack!

Hiei had to even cover her ears, it was worse then when the ferry-girl had used that odd machine to call on her that one time when Yuusuke was 'kidnaped' by those territory freaks!

She watched as Boton started jumping, clapping, and looking far to happy to be possible before she jumped into the bathroom with Hiei. That was when she noticed the plastic shopping bad filled with clothes slung over Boton's shoulder. That was not all she noticed, though, she also saw that Boton was babbling away. She could only catch a few words here and there and Boton was talking so fast, but Hiei got the message. Hiei was cute, and adorable, and why was she not informed earlier, blah, blah, blah.

"Boton, Boton, BOTON!"

"Yes Hiei?"

"Clothes?"

"Oh, yes! Oh course!"

With that Boton started rummaging around the plastic bag, bringing out a black tank-top with swirly silver designs on it, jeans skirt (Hiei twitched at the sight), and some black flats. She also pulled out underwear and a black bra (Hiei was defiantly twitching now, but understood it, after all even she knew it was best to have one on).

" Now I am going to assume you know how to put all of these items on, so I'm going to turn around so that you can get dressed. Poke me in the back if you need me."

With that, Boton twirled around to face the door.

Hiei put on all of her clothes (correctly) and slugged Boton in the back. Boton turned around with a slight frown on her face.

"What was that for?"

"The skirt."

"But, it was the best we could do seeing as we didn't know your current waist size and all."

"Hn. Whatever."

Boton sighed in response, but put her smile back on.

"Well anyways, I think we need to run a brush through that mop of yours."

So while Boton is brushing Hiei's hair, I think it would be a good time for a physical description. Her long black hair fell to the middle of her back, the top of her head looked to have a halo because of the white star-burst. She had bangs just like Yukina's, except the edges also held so white hair. The rest of her also looked just like Yukina, you could see how they were twins now. The large, red eyes, the small stature, similar face structure. Even Hiei's usually bulging muscles had evened out to look like a young lady's arms, but don't be fooled, she has the same strength as always. The only real differences between Hiei and Yukina now were that Hiei had black hair and the fact that Hiei had an ever present frown on her face.

"There, all done! I can't wait for the boys to get a look at you!"

Hiei felt as if she could wait a few eternities before they saw her like this, but as they say, let's get it over with.

And with that, Boton opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The Demonic Year

Heyzz here once again, and I know most of you are going: another update! Wow, that was fast. But, I had already written out a lot of stuff already, I just decided not to fit all of it into one chapter. I probably could have, but my dad wanted the laptop after I was done, so I gave him a break. Which gives you another chapter!

By the way, I forgot to mention that with Hiei being a girl, that it looks as if the Jagan isn't there, but can be called to open when needed. So she won't need a headband or anything to make all the kids wonder about her mental health. She still has the wards covering the tattoos because I just don't want to remove them, plus the fact that the Hogwarts uniform will cover most of it.

**drkphoenyx**: Don't worry. I actually love the idea, it gave me more interesting ones, plus I didn't completely throw away YuusukexHiei, it's still going to be there. Again, thanks for the reviews, you rock.

**Bloodie Indy**: Hey, thanks for the exception! Makes me feel all good inside. Me, funny? Good, that's what I was aiming for. I mean, I wouldn't want to make jokes and just get... yeah. Anyways, your review was very much appreciated!

Not much else to say, since I said some stuff yesterday and all.

Please enjoy chapter 3 of The Demonic Year.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

_Last time:_

_"There, all done! I can't wait for the boys to get a look at you!"_

_Hiei felt as if she could wait a few eternities before they saw her like this, but as they say, let's get it over with. _

_And with that, Boton opened the door._

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

Outside with the guys after Boton left:

"I can't tell if that was a good or a bad sign," Yuusuke said, breaking the tense silence that had settled over the trio of boys.

"I'm not quite sure, either," agreed Kurama.

"Well, we're waiting Pacifier-breath! What's up with Hiei?"

"Well Yuusuke, Kurama, you see-"

"I can't believe it. This is some time to put down the information that Hiei can turn into a chick! I mean, seriously! Don't you think we would have like to have been informed of this, oh gee, I don't know, a _while ago_?"

Yuusuke didn't stop there either, he continued to rant and rave, with apparently no intension to stop anytime soon.

"Yuusuke, please, oh forget it... Yuusuke, shut up!"

"What?"

"I will tell you as soon as you calm down! I mean look at Kurama, he just found out too and _he _isn't going completely _insane_ over the information."

"Well, Koenma, I _would _have agreed with you, but the fact that he looks like he went into a shock induced coma, I'd say it doesn't count!"

Yuusuke then started to shake Kurama out of his shocked state of mind. Kurama shook his head and stood up, then made his way to Koenma's desk. He slammed his hands on the desk and looked him dead in the eyes. Yuusuke wondered over to Koenma's desk to join Kurama. Let's just say Koenma was really wishing that he wasn't there right now.

"So, lets hear that explanation, no more interruptions, no excuses, just plain facts that better give me a good excuse not to do _something _that would have me end up in Rekai Prison."

Koenma gulped at this, he knew Kurama was serious, plus the way Yuusuke was looking at him, he wasn't going to get any help from him. So he decided to take a deep breath and start explaining everything that he knew.

"Well, Hiei can become a girl, as you might have guessed by this point. Now, how I found it out, remember a few weeks ago when Hiei had let out that random burst of energy, and a week later he told us it was 'nothing'."

Both boys nodded at the strange memory.

"See, I decided to look it up on my cameras, you know, make sure he hadn't gotten injured or killed a human or something, and I saw him transform into a girl. It was kind of hard to tell at first, but when I noticed it, I knew I would have to research it, and that's what I did. Ogre!"

The blue ogre, Jorge, came from seemingly nowhere to stand next to Koenma's desk.

"Yes Koenma, sir?"

"Get me that book I was using for research on Hiei."

"Will do, sir!"

Jorge then ran out of the room, only to return seconds later with what looked to be a worn out, leather-bound book.

"Thanks, Ogre, that is all."

"Yes sir!"

Jorge had now left once again, and the room was filled with silence. Koenma coughed to try to make it less awkward before he spoke.

"Anyways, I found that this book held all of my answers."

"What is it?"

"It's a book on male koorime, by male koorime. First-hand information, I'd have to say. There was one article that explains that all male koorime experience a once-a-month ordeal, like most human women. That ordeal happens to be turning into a girl, and from what they said getting more emotional like girls, and a more feminine look. And also, from what I've read, it's not optional during that month. Any other time he can become female and back to male freely."

"But how have we not noticed till now?"

"Well, Kurama, I figure it's because Hiei never really did spend all of his time around anyone. Now that I think about it, Hiei would dissappear at least once a month for at least a week. We used to think it was because he didn't like us enough to be around, but now, we know he was hiding this. Plus, becoming Murkuro's heir must've really helped. Gave him a better way to hide his secret. But I would have to think that Murkuro does know about this, seeing as he is her heir and all."

"Damn, all of this just to hide the fact he can be come a girl, but why does he have to be one on this mission?"

"Idiot! I just explained that! Hiei becomes a girl without choice once a month, and this unbelievable magical boarding school you were complaining about makes _multiple_ boys and girls sleep with their own gender. Imagine their surprise in the middle of the night, waking up to a bright light a Hiei becoming a girl and staying as such for a whole week! But, if we already send him down as a girl, then there will be no other transformations back and forth and we can actually keep our cover. I will actually start to explain your mission as soon as Hiei rejoins us."

"Won't Hiei need a new name or something?"

"No Yuusuke, the only thing we will do to Hiei's name is add a last name so they don't get suspicious. Do you really think that a bunch of English children (I mean no offense what-so-ever) would be able to understand the difference between a boy and girl Japanese name? Please, the only thing they might be able to recognize is that she is named after a mountain, and that's it."

"What will... her last name be?"

"Jaganshi," said a voice from the other side of the room.

All heads, once again whipped around (it's a wonder they don't get whiplash) to hear the source of the new female voice.

Needless to say they were stunned speechless. Even Koenma's jaw dropped, seeing as this was the first real look he got at Hiei's girl form.

She was beautiful, an angel from heaven, and all of that other stuff Kuwabara would have sprouted when he sees Yukina. Defiantly different from what Hiei used to look like, yet she still kind-of looked the same. They now saw how Hiei and Yukina were twins, it was impossible not to see the similarities.

Yuusuke was surprised, slightly glad he and Keiko had broken up again. Yes he and Keiko had broken up not even five hours earlier and he was already hitting on someone else. How had they broken up you ask; it went a little like this:

_Five hours ago on a date with Yuusuke and Keiko:_

_Things, in all actuality, had been going great so far. They had not even argued once and were, at the moment, just enjoying each others company. That is, until, Boton had shown up on her trusty flying oar (in spirit form and they were eating outside too) and told Yuusuke that he better get packing for a year long trip to the U.K._

_Keiko then stood up and said the famous line of 'can't wait for you to get back so that I can introduce you to my new boyfriend' and had stomped off, leaving Yuusuke single and with the bill. _

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

He then went with Boton, seeing as he hadn't much else to do, and decided as a bonus to yell at the Toddler for having him go on the mission in the first place, therefore, making him loose his girlfriend.

And, here he is now, learning the deepest secret of one of his demonic friends and probably developing a crush on them. What a crappy day this has turned out for Yuusuke.


	4. Chapter 4

The Demonic Year

Hello, my dear readers! I hope you are doing as well as I am, except for the unexplained tiredness I can never seem to get rid of.

**Bloodie Indy**: Thank you very much! I knew that if there was no good explanation, then it would kill my story.

I would also like to thank my BFF, who looks over all my stories and gives me personal feedback, you rock my glow-in-the-dark socks off.

Before I start this chapter, I would like to go ahead and warn you that the gang won't be getting wands. First of all, I don't think either Yuusuke of Hiei wold appreciate it, nor would they be able to not break them. Secondly, I have already determined that I would absolutely suck at writing that scene, so they will do 'wand-less magic'.

Lastly, I would like to say that Hiei will have to be a little OOC, just because she has to act like a human girl. Hope you understand, but she will go back to the person she usually is in front of Kurama and Yuusuke.

By the way, normal text is for English, _italics for Japanese._

Anyways, I would like for you all to now enjoy chapter 4 of The Demonic Year.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

_Last time:_

_And, here he is now, learning the deepest secret of one of his demonic friends and probably developing a crush on them. What a crappy day this has turned out for Yuusuke._

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

Hiei was starting to feel uncomfortable under the stares of her teammates, they were starting to creep her out a little, but she wasn't about to back down. Luckily for her, Boton coughed loudly enough to break them out of their stupor.

"I, I, I... Wow Hiei. Just, crap! I mean, damn, oh, wow." Hiei raised an eyebrow at Yuusuke's reaction, but kept quiet. She then turned to Kurama, obviously awaiting his reaction.

"Um, you defiantly look like a girl Hiei... Ah, you don't have to explain, Koenma did it for you."

All heads turned to look at Koenma, who was still gaping at Hiei's appearance, giving him the constipated-goldfish look that only Boton was comfortable at the moment to giggle at. Hiei walked up to Koenma, hands on her hips and an unreadable expression on her face, and leaned over his desk to get right into his face.

"Well, are you going to snap out of it and explain our mission, or am I going to have to beat you down for changing me into a girl for no reason?"

That brought Koenma straight out of his shocked expression, only to change it to flustered as he noticed their closeness. Koenma was desperately wishing that Hiei would move away so that he could be comfortable.

"Okay Hiei, just please back up." Hiei smirked and moved back to give the mini-ruler some room to explain their 'oh-so-important' mission. Koenma cleared his throat, trying to preserve the dignity he had left.

"Your mission, as I mentioned earlier before I got so _rudely_ interrupted," at this Koenma diverted his attention to Yuusuke, only to have him just stare right back at him,"is in the United Kingdom, at one of the best wizarding schools in the world. Hogwarts-"

Koenma was interrupted again as Yuusuke burst out into raucous laughter, only to be smacked up-side the head by Hiei. When the room was silent again, Koenma continued.

"Again, Hogwarts is a boarding school for young wizards and witches, but some powerful wizard named Voldemort," Koenma glared at Yuusuke, daring him to laugh,"has been targeting that school to get one student in particular, Harry Potter. This child survived the infamous killing curse, but has been hunted down by Voldemort ever since he killed Harry's parents. So, the Headmaster finally decided for the well-being of his students, especially Harry Potter, to have guards for them, on hand. There is a twist, you will be undercover as students, and no Yuusuke, this isn't a choice."

Yuusuke closed his mouth and pouted, his plans obviously foiled.

"Now, the Headmaster is aware of what you are, so does the staff; the students are to remain in the dark unless absolutely necessary! Now I want you to spread out among two houses: Gryffindor and Slytherin, since the other two houses don't have much to do with the situation, but you are to still keep an eye on them and protect them. Hiei and Yuusuke, you two are to get into Gryffindor. Convince the sorting hat that you two absolutely need to be in there and it will let you in, even though I think you would have made it in there without my influence. Kurama, since I had to sort Hiei and Yuusuke into the same house to look after each other, I want you in Slytherin; it is known to be the enemies household anyways, so keep an eye out. I think little convincing will be necessary on your part as you hold many of the house traits, but just make sure they don't put you into Ravenclaw. Now, I already had everything bought for you, except for the uniform robes and wands. Robes because we actually have to go their to get them sized correctly, and wands because I don't feel as if you need wands. Hiei would not be pleased with replacing her katana with a 'mere stick', Yuusuke would probably break it, and Kurama would have been the only one to pull it off. Just tell them Genkai, your private teacher, only taught you wand-less magic, and it was going to stay that way, but she got sick and wanted to send you to the best school she could find. That is all of the mission details, let's go get your robes. Boton!"

"Yes Koenma, sir?"

"Go get that floo powder Dumbledore sent us."

"Yes sir!" And with that, Boton disappeared.

Everyone else in the room just decided to look at the wall/ceiling/floor. That is, until Yuusuke got a perverted idea.

He lifted up Hiei's skirt to look at her butt.

Hiei turned around, her face redder then Kurama's hair, glared at Yuusuke, and punched him through the office wall. Kurama promptly burst out laughing.

And apparently Yuusuke and bits of the wall missed Boton carrying a small pouch by mere feet.

"Yuusuke! Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm fine Boton, I just decided to mess around with Hiei a little, I guess she isn't used to such things happening."

"You pulled a 'Yuusuke' and lifted Hiei's skirt and she did and extreme version of a 'Keiko' and landed a punch that sent him through the wall," replied Kurama.

"M-m-my-my wall!"

"You brought this upon yourself."

"Lets just get to Madam Malkin's Robe Shop before you all break something important."

"Now, you just take a bit of this floo powder and throw it into the fireplace while shouting 'Diagon Alley' and prepare for a rough landing."

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

Most of them landed on their feet, them being Hiei and Kurama, Yuusuke took a hard hit to the ass. They had a short laugh at his expense, and then headed to the bank to exchange their money as they were told. After they had all of their new money of knuts, suckles, and galleons, they started off for Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Once they were in there, Madam Malkin, they presumed, started pestering them about almost anything and everything imaginable.

"My word, young lady! You barely weigh eighty pounds, you need some meat on your bones!"

"Young man, stand up straight! Slouching will kill your spine one day!"

"Gracious me, young sir, so polite! You sure know how to treat women! You must get the crowd of young ladies!"

Can you guess which comment were directed to whom? Your first two guesses don't count either.

After the hell that was robe shopping, they decided to look around a little. Splitting up, Yuusuke went to look around the joke store, Kurama went to a store that had some special on plants, Hiei decided to look around the pet store. Not seeing anything worth her time, she exited and started wondering around, glaring at the various witches and wizards that shot her a curious look. It was going so well too, until she bumped into someone else.

"Ow! Hey watch where you're- Oh excuse me, I thought you might be someone else. Forgive me for my rudeness, my name is Draco Malfoy."

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

Harry Potter was ecstatic. He was out of his uncle and aunt's dreadful house for the rest of the year! He was going back to Hogwarts, his safe haven, his real home! He couldn't wait. All his friends went there, it's where he got to socialize, it's where he got to be someone.

His thought were interrupted by his two best friends arguing over some insignificant something or other. But it wasn't going to rain on his parade! Oh no, look out world, here comes Harry Potter!

His thoughts ended there when he heard a different voice that wasn't one of his best friends, it wasn't even any friend of his. Nope, it was his mortal enemy, Draco Malfoy! What was that snake doing?

"Ow! Hey watch where you're- Oh excuse me, I thought you might be someone else. Forgive me for my rudeness, my name is Draco Malfoy."

He was being, polite? What the hell, who was he even talking to anyways?

Harry looked around and found what he was looking for, slicked-back blonde hair and weasel-like face. But the girl he was trying to charm, she was beautiful, foreign, and just breath-taking.

"Ron, Hermione, look at that."

"What are you talking about, mate? I see Malfoy, but, oh... she's hot!"

"Ronald Weasley! Don't talk about girls that way, we don't appreciate that!"

"But, 'Mione, look at her! And that git is trying to get to her too. I should help her!"

"You would just end up making a fool of yourself and that poor girl, whoever she is. But I agree, we should go over there and introduce ourselves."

"Alright, lets go save her!"

Both Hermione and Harry just sighed at Ron's antics, but followed him over to meet this new, exotic girl.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

'This human is so annoying,' thought Hiei after only five seconds of bumping into this Draco-human. To her, he had a superiority-complex and a knack for ordering people around. She had already dealt with Koenma today, she didn't want to be with his human version.

All of the sudden, the human had grabbed her hand and kissed it. She twitched slightly, killing intent building with each passing second, and almost punched him until he asked:

"Do you even understand me? Do, you, speak, English?" He was talking to her as if she were a five-year-old human child.

She felt very insulted, but decided to act like the Japanese student she was supposed to be, and insult him in Japanese.

_"Yes, you moron, I can speak English. Too bad you can't speak Japanese or understand Japanese to see that I am insulting you," _she said in a sweet voice.

"You can't understand me then? Crud! Let me see if I can find someone to do a translation charm. Then we-"

"Hey! Malfoy, stop harassing that poor foreign girl. She didn't do anything to you!"

"Well, well well. If it isn't the _famous_ Harry Potter his dumb-ass friends. What the hell do you want? Can't you tell that I am trying to help this girl here?"

"Help? More like trying to get a girlfriend." And with that, the Golden Trio and Draco Malfoy got into another verbal fight. Hiei just stood off to the side, trying to understand what exactly they were fighting over.

After a few minutes, two other foreign guys interrupted their fight, looking for someone.

_"Hiei, where are you?"_

_"Ah, Yuusuke, Kurama, over here! I'm observing these humans' fight. They're quite unproductive, just like yours and the fools, just without real violence so far. By the way, I've tricked them into thinking that I don't speak English, so don't ruin this for me."_

_"Goodness, Hiei, we thought we had lost you, we couldn't find you any where!"_

With that, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco turned to see two guys their age talking to the girl they were arguing over, in her language apparently.

The first guy looked buff, almost like a street fighter, had black hair that fell into face (he wasn't allowed to bring gel and make himself stand out with that hard-hat look), and his eyes were an earthly brown. The other was taller than the first, with hair so bright red that would give the Weasley's a run for their money, and bright green eyes. He was a real girl-magnet, and all of the English-born boys were were worried that he and his friend might want to pick her up. They were kind of relieved when the three acted like good friends, but it also meant either more competition or brotherly-protection.

"Excuse me," Harry said while tapping on the red-head's shoulder,"but can any of you speak English?"

"I can, I'm afraid my two companions cannot."

"Oh, well let me introduce ourselves, I'm-"

"I'm Draco Malfoy, make sure that fair beauty over there understands that too."

Harry thought that he saw something flash- anger, maybe?- across both the red-head's and the other boy's eyes.

Harry's note-to-self: Do not piss off these foreigners.

"Will do;_ you guys, this is Draco Malfoy. It looks as if we are going to be housemates."_

_"Good luck Kurama!"_

All of the English-born looked confused at the conversation that the two boys were engaging in.

Hermione waited until the two had finished their conversation to introduce herself and her friends. "Well this is Ron Weasley, I'm Hermione Granger, and he is Harry... Potter."

All waited for the red-head to jump up and tell his friends so that they could drown them in fan-questions. But he didn't. Instead, the red-head pointed to each of them while saying their names, and his companions nodded in understanding.

"Well, I'm Kurama Minamino, he is Yuusuke Urameshi, and my female friend over there is Hiei Jaganshi."

Hiei, sort of an odd name, but so were all foreign names.

By then, Draco's patience had run out.

"So, she can't understand English," Ron asked.

"No."

"None at all?"

"No."

"Damn it, forget this. I'll get you for this later Potter!"

With that, Draco stomped off, leaving the Golden Trio and Rekai Tentai alone.

"I'm guessing that you all and that boy that just left aren't on the same terms?"

"Gee, tell me about it! So, what are you foreigners doing here?"

"Ronald, that was so rude! I'm so sorry about him, his manors are non-existent."

"Don't worry, those two over here barley posses manors themselves." The girl, now known as Hiei, glared at Kurama, as if she could understand the insult.

"Do not class me in with Yuusuke!"

"You speak English!"


	5. Chapter 5

The Demonic Year

Hello readers, new and old! I know I haven't updated in a while and I am so sorry! I will be doing slower updates, but before you throw digital tomatoes at me, please let me explain why.

I don't know if I've informed you yet, but I have a math teacher that doesn't teach, so I'm going to try to get some math tutoring in. It's only once a week, but there is another thing that will be taking up my time, Tennis Club! I'm doing a sport, yeah me! It's a club that will teach me to play and practice and stuff like that. It's only on Wednesdays and Thursdays, but maybe I will try out for the team next year if I am actually good at the sport. Cross my fingers! I know you don't care, just humor me please.

**Bloodie Indy**: Yes the story is finally getting somewhere! I know that the first few chapters were slow, but they were necessary to explain things and all that jazz. I don't intend to any character bashing, so if I seem like I am hating on a character too much, please let me know! It's hard for me to hate on people that don't actually exist, I mean, it's not their faults that they are jerks. They were just made that way. I'm just trying to get his personality down, but since I'm not like that, I'm trying to imagine how he would act. Again, tell me when it starts to go too far.

**Black Shadow Tigress**: I know that there aren't many 'Hiei as a girl' fics out there, so I thought that I would add to the collection, in my own style. So glad you like it!

**drkphoenyx**: I love the end too! I just had to add it in.

Remember: _Italics_ = Japanese, Regular = English

Anyways, I think that was a long enough starting note. You guys must hate reading these things after a while. I think I would too, but you can read whatever you like so, whatever.

Please enjoy chapter 5 of The Demonic Year!

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

_Last time:_

_"Damn it, forget this. I'll get you for this later Potter!"_

_With that, Draco stomped off, leaving the Golden Trio and Rekai Tentai alone._

_"I'm guessing that you all and that boy that just left aren't on the same terms?"_

_"Gee, tell me about it! So, what are you foreigners doing here?"_

_"Ronald, that was so rude! I'm so sorry about him, his manors are non-existent."_

_"Don't worry, those two over here barley posses manors themselves." The girl, now known as Hiei, glared at Kurama, as if she could understand the insult._

_"Do not class me in with Yuusuke!"_

_"You speak English!"_

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

"Well, yes."

"But-but how?"

"I learned it a long while ago, it pays to actually know different languages."

"But, earlier you couldn't understand anything, and Kurama said-"

"Acting and lying, we can be very sufficient at both."

"Well, can Yuusuke speak English?"

"Unfortunately, he is the only one of us who doesn't know English."

"_Hey, what the hell are you guys talking about?_"

"_Your stupidity._"

"_Hey!_"

The Golden Trio watched as Hiei and Yuusuke threw insults at each other, at least, that's what they thought. They couldn't understand what either of them was saying. It was starting to frustrate them a little.

"Why did you lie about knowing English?"

All of the Rekai Tentai turned to look at Hermione who had asked the question. She blushed, but held her gaze with them. Hiei sighed, she knew this one had to be the smart one of the group; they would just have to be careful around her.

"Well, I thought it would get that other guy off of my back, and it looked like it worked! He was really annoying me, and speaking a different language then what they understand usually makes guys feel awkward and scares them away. Works every time."

"Damn, I should have tried that when I first met him!"

"Ronald, you don't know any other languages."

"I don't?"

"No, Ron." Harry said this, trying to stop the fight that his friends would have gotten into.

"Oh yeah." Conflict avoided.

"Even though the way Ron asked it was rude, I would really like to know why you all came here instead of staying in Japan." Hermione looked expectantly at them, the foreigners sighed, time to start the real act.

"Well, we usually have a private teacher. She's really old though, so she got sick this year. She got worried for our education, so she decided to send us to the best place she knew; that would be Hogwarts. This time, she actually thought it would be good for us to get some interaction with other students, that's why we aren't with another private teacher or anything."

"What he said, we all studied under the same private teacher."

"Even Yuusuke?"

"Yep, actually he was her favorite."

"Darn, I have favoring teachers."

"Yeah, Yuusuke hated the hell it put him through."

"What do you mean?" All three of the English-born were curious as to why favoring would cause such dislike from the person being favored.

"I guess being favored is a different concept here."

"I think so too, Hiei, judging from their reactions."

"What?"

"To our teacher, being her favorite means the one she is the hardest on. Like remember that one time she made Yuusuke climb all the way to the top of the mountain, and she only required us to go halfway, even though we went all the way to the top anyways?"

"Yep, his face when he found out that he was supposed to go all the way up was the most hilarious thing ever!"

"What kind of teacher from hell do you have?"

"Genkai," both Kurama and Hiei said at the said time.

"It's not that bad, at least we don't think so."

"Yeah, see we have to do physical courses and whatnot because of the numorous demon portals that are open in Japan. Wizards are the ones who have to hunt them down and usually kill them."

"Demons?"

"Yeah, they don't come to the U.K., so they never teach about them unless you are planning to go over to Japan." Is that why they hadn't known about something so dangerous? And these new students that they just met acted like they took on some everyday. Just them and their...wands?

"Where are your wands?" Surprisingly enough, it was Harry who noticed this first, and therefore asked the question.

"Wands? You mean those stick things we have seen everywhere?" Hiei asked this, when Koenma said something about not giving them wands, she didn't know that they were just little sticks that you wave around. No wonder he thought Yuusuke would break one, hell, she'd break one within two weeks.

"You don't have wands?" How did they defend themselves from demons when they didn't even have anything to process their magic through?

"Yeah, we use wand-less magic. Our magic is used through our bodies, and is usually called 'elemental'. For example, I am very good in Herbology, I specialize in growing plants."

"And I am well versed in fire and ice." Kurama whipped his head at this. Ice? Since when? Did that power come out when Hiei turn into a girl or what? He gave Hiei a look that said that they would be discussing this later. "Yuusuke specializes in harnessing spiritual power."

"But we can still do all of the spells and whatnot, it's just that our 'elementals' help power them up a little."

"Exactly."

Hermione had that look in her eye, and everyone in the new circle of friends could tell; even Yuusuke knew that look (lets face it, Hermione is just like Keiko in a lot of aspects) and he couldn't even tell what had been going on ever since the whole English talk started.

"Oh, I can't wait for the train ride! We can all sit together and talk about culture differences and wizarding techniques. And then we can-"

"Hermione, please! You're scaring them away with you're excessive ranting."

"Ronald Weasley!" If you think that was Hermione, then you're dead wrong. It was actually Ron's mother, Molly Weasley. "Don't be so rude to your friends, it's amazing your friendship has lasted this couple hours trip to Diagon Alley without my supervision. You might actually be tearing each other apart if it wasn't for Harry. Honestly, you two are always at each others throats like cats and dogs. And another thing- Oh hello, who are you?"

A total three-sixty in her personality, this is why no-one messed with Mrs. Weasley.

"Huh." The sudden question caught Kurama off guard, it was kind-of like his mother. She would be scolding him about not getting any friends, and then she would see Hiei at his side and just start mothering the poor guy-turned-girl. Luckily, Hiei covered for him before he lost his smart front that he usually gave off as a first impression.

"I am Hiei Jaganshi, this is Kurama Minamino, and the non-English speaker over there is Yuusuke Urameshi."

"_What, I heard my name_?"

"_I'm just introducing us, again_."

"Oh, you're foreigners! And one of you can't even speak English! Let me fix that for you."

She took out her wand, said some jumbled words, and waved her wand; sending a laser-light thing that hit Yuusuke. He glowed for a second, then the light just disappeared.

"Yuusuke, can you understand me?"

"Yes! I can understand you Kurama! I finally win! Now, what are we talking about?"

"Where are you dears staying, and where are your parents?"

The English-born watched as the Rekai Tentai exchanged looks. They pushed Kurama forward, apparently they didn't think that they would like the answer.

"Well, we haven't booked a room yet at the Leaky Cauldron, and as for parents-"

"Mine are dead, Yuusuke has a drunkard mother that is a muggle and Kurama's is just a muggle."

"My word! You say that so carelessly! I won't stand for this, not at all! You all have to stay with us at our house."

"We couldn't intrude-"

"Nonsense! You will stay with us and we will take you to the station and then we will all be happy. I want to learn about your culture and everything. Please, I know we just met, but you don't know what kind of danger you could get into, and I would rather you be with us if you do."

"I suppose a few nights couldn't hurt."

"Yuusuke!"

"Come on Kurama, it's free! Free housing and free food. How could you pass that up?"

"I could pass that up with the manors my mother taught me."

"I can't say my mother taught me any of those."

"That's what we were discussing earlier."

"Hiei, what do you think?"

"Well, I have to agree with Yuusuke on this one."

"What? You _never_ agree with Yuusuke on _anything_. Especially when his decision involves living with other people!"

"Well, Koenma didn't give us that much money. I just don't think we should spend it when we could be saving it."

"Fine."

"Great! Right this way dears! Ron, help me find your brothers, sister, and your father. Heaven knows where that man and your siblings are." And so they set off to find the rest of the Weasley family, with whom they would spend their next few weeks with.


	6. Chapter 6

The Demonic Year

Welcome to the the next chapter, my awesome readers! Sorry about the confusion last chapter, I got a few reviews about that. So I will try harder to make sure that everyone knows who is saying what. Thanks for telling me about that, it's hard to notice when you are the writer and know who says what anyways.

Anyways, just to make sure you know, I will have to change up some events in the book/movie to make this work. Not too dramatic I hope, just a different way to go so that the story isn't predictable or anything. I just wanted to let you all know ahead of time.

**drkphoenyx**: Hooray for them being mostly in-character! It's kind-of hard when I'm not much of a Harry Potter reader. I've watched all of the movies, but I've actually read the third book, which is why I'm basing it around this time-frame. It's also in this time-frame because the main characters in Harry Potter seem to be the same age as the YYH gang. Plus Hiei with ice powers, I thought it would be a good addition for him turning into a girl. It'll be explained better latter in this chapter, I think. Thanks for for the real spellings of things, my laptop is crap when it comes to grammar and whatnot, so it can't catch those mistakes. If you see anymore of those kinds of errors, please let me know! So thank you!

**Bloodie Indy**: Again, really sorry for the misunderstanding, I'll try and remedy that soon. And now you have you're new chapter! Woot!

**Black Shadow Tigress**: Yes, The similarity can be uncanny (in personality, not appearances), and same can be said if you add Hermione in the mix.

**half-a-recess**: So glad you decided to review and that you like the story so much! And three cheers for meeting the Weasley family and moving the story right along.

Anyways, I guess I have bored you all to death enough with my beginning statements. So please enjoy chapter 6 of The Demonic Year!

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

_Last Time:_

_"Well, Koenma didn't give us that much money. I just don't think we should spend it when we could be saving it."_

_"Fine."_

_"Great! Right this way dears! Ron, help me find your brothers, sister, and your father. Heaven knows where that man and your siblings are." And so they set off to find the rest of the Weasley family, with whom they would spend their next few weeks with._

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

After a half hour of searching for the rest of the Weasley family, they were finally all gathered together outside the Weasley's family car. Everyone had been introduced to everyone else, it had gone semi-smoothly. The twins had looked at each other mischievously, probably rather glad to have met Yuusuke (their new partner in crime), Kurama (someone who they thought would be an easy prank, boy just give it a few days), and Hiei (someone to flirt with). Ginny had taken it rather well, slightly exited to have new people in the house. Mr. Weasley had let out a sigh at his wife's brash actions, but said nothing against it; he just gave them a quick look over and declared them 'fine'. Bill, Charlie, and Percy were, of course, not there to comment.

Now came the challenge: fitting everyone and their things in the car.

"Maybe I should just ride on the roof, or walk, or something."

"Don't be silly, Yuusuke dear, we will find a way to get everyone in... I'll just shrink these," and then she shrunk all of the supplies that had just been bought," and enlarge the car a bit," another spell was cast and the car looked no different, on the outside that is. On the inside was just enough room for everyone to squeeze in with one another. Four rows of seats in all, three rows (including the driver and passenger seats) were turned forward, while a row in the middle of the car was turned to face the last row.

The Weasley parents were in the front, of course. In the seats right behind them were Fred, George, and Ginny. In the turned backwards seats were the Rekai Tentai, and the last seats held the Golden Trio.

It had taken a bit of persuading, but they eventually got Hiei into the car. She was not fond of 'riding in a metal deathtrap made by unknown people' it seemed. It also seemed that she had wanted to say something a bit nastier than that, but a look from Kurama got her on those 'nicer' word.

"So..." said Ron awkwardly, trying to break the uncomfortable silence they had been driving in for the past few minutes,"What do you guys do in Japan?"

"Hunt demons," Hiei quickly responded.

Hermione jumped for the chance to ask questions about their wizarding differences. "I thought only the adults would be hunting such dangerous creatures."

"Our teacher likes for us to have... hands-on experience. Makes us better candidates for real demon hunters later on in life, don't you agree?"

"Well, Kurama, I just don't think... even though you... ugh! I can't even begin to imagine how absolutely horrifying that you have to be _killing _magical creatures already. It's awful! Do you even get a choice?"

"It's better then having the whole Japanese population wiped out. And eventually the rest of the world I guess. We're just doing our part."

"But do you get a _choice_?"

At this the Golden Trio noticed that Hiei and Kurama had stolen a glance at each other, while Yuusuke had looked over at both of them very briefly.

"Well?"

"Sure, there is a choice, and we choose to hunt these demons," Yuusuke replied with a forced smile on his face. None of the Golden Trio decided to voice their opinions, they decided to wait until they were alone, and with Dumbledore to do that.

"What do you do at your school?" Surprisingly enough, Hiei had asked this question, but just to get the topic away from fighting demons.

"We have a feast first, and then the first years and I guess you guys will get sorted-" and Hermione went on and on about the various things that went into being a Hogwarts student, only to stop when a certain topic came up.

"What's qudditch?" Yuusuke had asked this, wanting to know what was being appraised as the best wizarding sport ever. He had seen a poster back in Diagon Alley, but had been dragged away by Kurama before he could get a good look at it to go find Hiei because Kurama was worried, and you know what happened after that.

"It's only the greatest freaking game in the entire universe!" Both Harry and Ron shouted at the same time, apparently, they were asked this question a lot. And then both boys had gone into their own long winded conversation on how the game went, how to score points and all of that other gibberish that the Rekai Tentai couldn't make out because of the unfamiliar terms.

But the conversation diverting had worked, they had gotten all the way to the Weasley's house and the demon topic hadn't been brought back up.

"Okay children, here are your supplies, Fred, George, please help get our new guests things to their new rooms."

"Yes mom." Odd, no complaints what-so-ever. They _must_ be sick, or planning something.

"Here, let me take your bags!"

"No, I want to take her bags!"

"You can take their bags, I've got these."

Or they just wanted to help their new crush, and not her friends.

"How about," Hiei cut in,"I take my own stuff, you can help the other two if they need it. I maybe a girl, but I am not a weak one." And with that she marched inside and went up the stairs to find her room which they had given her directions to.

"Don't worry about her, she's really independent. Don't take it personally, and we don't need help either, we got this," Yuusuke explained while Kurama headed into the house himself. Yuusuke caught up with him and found their room.

Two beds on one side and one on the other side. Mrs. Weasley must've come up here a few minutes earlier than they did and rearranged the room to give Hiei a bit of privacy. Kurama put his stuff away and turned to Hiei, she was sitting on her bed looking right back at him. She must have been ready to explain to them her new ice powers by now. Yuusuke looked ready to hear the explanation, too.

Hiei let out a small 'well-here-goes-nothing' sigh and began her explanation.

"When I turn into a girl, my koorime side takes over a bit and I control ice and whatnot better as a girl. I can still have control over fire though, better than I could before the tournament, because I have the Jagan eye _and_ the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Hope that satisfies you."

"No, Hiei, it doesn't. I still don't get why you wouldn't want to tell us about this in the first place."

"It is none of your business Kurama."

"As your best friend, I think you should tell us everything you haven't so far. Hiei what happened when you were a child? Since you are a girl, why didn't_ they_ keep you on their god-forsaken island?"

Hiei muttered something under her breath that Kurama and Yuusuke couldn't decipher.

"What did you say, Hiei? I couldn't quite-"

"Discrimination," Hiei yelled. The boys were just hoping that the Weasleys hadn't heard or their could be some questions.

"Hiei, what do you mean, discrimination?"

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

"Harry, do you think we should check on them, you know, make sure they are fitting in comfortably in their room. Maybe Hiei needs a separate room from them because she's a girl, or the boys don't want to be in the same room as a girl, or maybe-"

"Chill, 'Mione, we can go check, since you're so hell bent on making sure their okay. But I don't see the big deal in checking in on them; I mean, if they can take on demons, I'm sure they can unload in a new room without help."

"Oh Ronald, it's a new place, a new country. They might not be as comfortable as you think. I-"

"Quiet guys, they're talking about something and I want to hear."

"Harry! We can't eavesdrop, that is completely rude-," and both boys put a hand over her mouth. She quit talking, but she held a glare in her gaze.

"No, Hiei, it doesn't. I still don't get why you wouldn't want to tell us about this in the first place," they heard Kurama say.

"It is none of your business Kurama," Hiei replied. Where they having a spat already? And what was it over, anyways?

"As your best friend, I think you should tell us everything you haven't so far. Hiei what happened when you were a child? Since you are a girl, why didn't _they_ keep you on their god-forsaken island?" What the hell were they talking about? Who were _they_ and what did they do to Hiei? The Golden Trio looked at one another; once again, they had stumbled onto something that wasn't their business and they were going to get involved in something that they probably shouldn't. Fate was a git.

Hiei had mumbled something, she didn't sound too happy either, maybe they should just leave before-

"What did you say, Hiei? I couldn't quite-"

"Discrimination!"

"Hiei, what do you mean, discrimination?"

They all let out a silent gasp; discrimination? This was some messed conversation, from what they could gather. What exactly had the Japanese students gone through?

"Lets get out of here!"

"Ron, shut up, you'll give us away!" And right then, the three transfers' door opened.


	7. Chapter 7

The Demonic Year

Hey, sorry I've been so late with this update, I've been so busy and whatnot. Sorry for the crappy excuse, but I have been trying to update my other story and I just have this problem with writing down something and then retyping it. That drives me nuts. And then, I've had Juice over and she just adores that other stories and breathed down my neck until I started to update. She can be scary when she wants to be. So now that I updated on that last night, I can update on this too. I have plenty of time, I'm comfy on the couch with my three dogs, and I'm ready to type!

**Bloodie Indy**: Your response made me laugh every time. I know that was a horrible place to end and then make you wait forever to read the next chapter, so sorry. Hope this chapter makes up for it.

**Black Shadow Tigress**: Cute? Sure, I like it. Here is your next chapter!

**half-a-recess**: I know right, when do they not stick their noses in something new and interesting? At least I think it's new and interesting... Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Well, I'm done with that so enjoy chapter 7 of The Demonic Year!

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

_Last Time:_

_"What did you say, Hiei? I couldn't quite-"_

_"Discrimination!"_

_"Hiei, what do you mean, discrimination?"_

_They all let out a silent gasp; discrimination? This was some messed conversation, from what they could gather. What exactly had the Japanese students gone through?_

_"Lets get out of here!"_

_"Ron, shut up, you'll give us away!" And right then, the three transfers' door opened._

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

Harry, Hermione, and Ron fell on top of each other as the door suddenly swung open. They landed with an 'oof' and with Ron on the bottom, Hermione in the middle, and Harry on top.

"Get off of me, you guys. You're heavy!"

"I will Ron, as soon as Harry gets off of me!"

"Sorry, here," and Harry stood up and helped his two best friends off of the floor. Then they all noticed that the room was way too quiet. They looked inside the room to find both Kurama and Yuusuke glaring at them, and Hiei looking positively pissed off. Whether it was because of them or because of the conversation that was going on earlier, they didn't know.

Kurama was the first to break the tension, cutting straight to the point. "How much did you hear?"

The Golden Trio looked at each other nervously. It wouldn't do to lie to them, they did want more information after all, if they didn't end up getting killed. Because, if looks could kill, they would be twitching in hell right about now.

Hermione took a deep breath, catching the attention of everyone in the room, and started to explain.

"We-we were go-going to check on you an-and see if you need-needed help or-or something and th-then we heard you all talking about Hiei no-not telling you about something an-and then the con-conversation turned to something about discrimination and-and that's all I swear!"

The transfers all gave a quick look at each other, apparently coming to some sort of silent confirmation. Then Kurama stepped up and pushed/shoved them out the door.

"We have to discuss something real quick, and this time, no eavesdropping. But stay right here."

They all blushed when he added the 'no eavesdropping' part, but remained silent and where they were. Kurama shut the door, none to gently, in their faces so that he could have that conversation that he wanted. They all looked at each other, with a little confusion in their eyes.

"Well, I told you all that we shouldn't listen in on their conversation, but did you listen to me? No, of course not, I just right about ninety percent of the time, is all. Next time you do something stupid like that, just leave me out of it, will you."

"Sure Hermione, if that's the way you feel about it, we won't involve you in our awesome adventures," Ron huffed, trying to convince Hermione that they would be fine without her.

"That's all I ask for Ron."

I guess the key word was try, as Ron failed miserably.

"Come on, 'Mione. You know you can't resist the adventure. Besides, what would we do without you?" Harry tried this time to sway Hermione, at least he had some sense as to do it nicely.

"Well, we'll see, but don't get your hopes up you two." And another conflict avoided. But, now what were they going to talk about while they awaited their inevitable doom from the mysterious transfers?

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

"So, does this mean we should tell them?"

Kurama gave out a small sigh from Yuusuke's seemingly simple question, but truth was, it was anything but simple. They could risk telling them the truth and them freaking out and telling the rest of the school. Or they could risk not telling them and them finding out on their own, having them not trust them at all, and just completely screw up the mission. They couldn't afford screwing up the mission, Enma would have them dead, or at least keep trying, and it was a nightmare the first time. So, they needed to keep Harry Potter's trust to be able to protect him, even if it meant telling them the truth.

"Yes, we need to tell them everything. This is going to be a long night." Kurama then noticed that Hiei hadn't contributed anything to their current crisis conversation. Damn, and they had almost learned something important about Hiei's past, and then those three had- just damn! Kurama let out another sigh, now was not the time to think about that, maybe they would be able to continue the conversation later.

"Hiei, are you-"

"I'm fine Kurama, just bring those children in here and explain the situation."

Both boys gave each other a doubtful look, but decided to look over it for now.

"I'll let them in," Yuusuke volunteered.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

"So, how about that weather, huh?"

"Just shut up Ron, we are in enough deep crap as it is."

"Just trying to lighten the mood a little, Hermione."

"And I'm trying to comprehend what has been going on so far with our day, but I am having no luck whatsoever."

"Well, maybe-," but whatever Ron was going to suggest died in his throat as the door opened once more, with Yuusuke standing there with a disgruntled look on his face.

"What are you waiting for, come on in." And that is exactly what they did, they stood awkwardly in the center of the room, until Kurama insisted they sit down because they were in for the chat of a lifetime. Once they were all settled on Kurama's and Yuusuke's beds, the conversation half of them were dreading and the other half were curiously awaiting commenced.

Yuusuke scratched his head, looking for a place to begin what was destined to become an awkward situation. "Well, I'm guessing that you've heard of demons right?" The Golden Trio raised an eyebrow and gave each other disbelieving glances.

"Sure, you talked about them earlier. I thought you guys were kidding though. In fact, I still don't believe that you are being straightforward with us. Demons are just made up monsters based off of magical creatures of the wizarding world made up by muggles because they accidently saw said magical creatures."

At this proclamation, all three transfers, even Hiei, cracked up. Yuusuke was rolling on the floor laughing, Kurama was bent over holding his sides, and Hiei was the only still with enough composure to be able to stifle her laughter a little. Hermione felt her cheeks burning, unable to figure out what she had said wrong. Harry and Ron looked confused, no-one really had ever _laughed _at Hermione's knowledge, she knew most everything after all. It was... odd hearing that she had possibly gotten something wrong. In fact, they thought that was a fact, too; that's what they had been taught. Apparently, the wizarding world was trying to keep something from them. That or these new transfers had a few screws loose. That was always an option, seeing as that You-Know-Who had been after them for two years now, and they had been through two different Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers that were complete wackos. Don't even get them started on the rest of the school.

"Okay then, what about those well-known facts were so funny that even Hiei laughed?"

That stopped their laughter in its tracks, except for a few remaining chuckles. Kurama cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure, and continued where Yuusuke left off.

"Well, it just seems that your wizarding government likes to keep big problems as secrets."

"No kidding. What have they kept from us this time?"

"Demons, apparently," Hiei answered this time.

Another disbelieving look was shot towards the transfers that they merely shook off. Just as they predicted, this was going to be a long night.

"Are you trying to tell us that demons are real," Harry asked. He was starting to wish that he had listened to Hermione and had never listened to what wasn't meant to be listened to. They were getting into something other-worldly and dangerous it seemed.

"Why yes, if you want to get right down to the point." Leave it to Yuusuke to drop the big bomb like it was nothing. The poor, young wizards looked like they had been slapped in the face; they also looked a bit sceptical. Who could blame them, though? How would you feel if your foreign house guests told you vampire unicorns existed? Exactly.

"Really, demons exist? How do you know? Have you ever met any demons?" The Rekai Tentai exchanged nervous looks; it was now or never.

"Well, we are demons, kind of." Again, congratulations to Yuusuke for completely turning someone's life upside-down. Harry and friends were giving them the most incredulous look. As if they had just spouted another head, or maybe they were expecting them to now that they knew that they were demons.

"You...are all...demons," Hermione squeaked out.

Kurama took the liberty upon himself to try to fix their situation. "Now, now. Please do not panic, we have told you our plight, now I request that you do not panic and hear us out. We have told you the truth so we deserve not to be judged just yet."

"Why should we, it's awful suspicious. Not that I want to disbelieve someone that can possibly rip us to shreds, but why would three demons be coming to Hogwarts?"

"Technically, we all equal two demons. Hiei is the only full demon here, Kurama and I are technically only half demon."

"Don't listen to the idiot over there, besides, we were brought here to protect your school by request of someone named Dumbledore. Our boss, Koenma put us on this job, and as much as I would like to beat the crap out of him sometimes, we came anyways, very little questions asked. We fight demons, we are demons, and we protect the human race. There is nothing more to it, nothing less. We only chose to tell you this because we didn't want you going off to investigate on your own and coming to dangerous odds or something, and then not trusting us with your lives."

The Golden Trio were shocked. The headmaster was so concerned about their safety that he brought in demons to protect them? And disguised as foreign exchange students. It must be some sort of omen for how bad this school year was possibly going to be.

"Is there anything else you can tell us? So that we can be somewhat prepared for when it might come up."

"When we are about to fight, please keep your distance. We all can be long range fighters sometimes," said Kurama after some time.

"What about that conversation you were having earlier? That seemed to have some sort of significance before we interrupted it."

The tension that had earlier melted away a bit had now come back full force. Hiei's bangs covered her eyes, casting a shadow over her face. Kurama and Yuusuke gave each other a knowing look.

"Listen, that was kind of private, hope you understand. Oh, wow, look at the time. Time to go to bed. Well bye!" And through that whole rant, Yuusuke had pushed them out of the room and slammed the door shut, leaving them thinking about how awkward that dismissal was, and what had caused it.

"This is going to be an interesting school year, and it hasn't even started yet."

"You said it, Harry. Wonder how it will end..."

"Harry, Ron, remember what happened the last time you wondered what was going on. We found out about the existence of demons and that we made friends with some. Though it will be interesting to learn from them, it can still be dangerous. We need to start being more careful, next time we might not be so lucky."

"Oh, come off it Hermione. We got out okay, and we always do, always will. Maybe when we get to know them more we will understand what was going on with that other conversation. Well, I think I'm going to sleep, you coming Harry?"

"Sure Ron, I'm coming, night Hermione."

"Night guys, and don't even think about doing anything stupid!"


	8. Chapter 8

The Demonic Year

Hello all! I know, I know, so sorry that I am such a crappy updater. School has been murder! I have been so busy and I lost the inspiration to write for a little while. But, instead of me complaining about it, I will start the story like everyone wants me to.

**Bloodie Indy**: Yep, this is not your average YYHxHP story. Well, none of them are exactly average, but I guess you get the picture.

Short, sweet, and to the point, I guess. So, please enjoy chapter 8 of The Demonic Year!

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

_Last Time:_

_"Oh, come off it Hermione. We got out okay, and we always do, always will. Maybe when we get to know them more we will understand what was going on with that other conversation. Well, I think I'm going to sleep, you coming Harry?"_

_"Sure Ron, I'm coming, night Hermione."_

_"Night guys, and don't even think about doing anything stupid!"_

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

Once the Rekai Tentai was sure that Harry and his friends were gone, they all let out a sigh of relief.

"Well that certainly could have gone worse."

"Don't count us as lucky yet, we still have a school full of children to trick and keep it that way for the rest of the year. We've already had three find out, and the school year hasn't even started yet."

"Very true Hiei, but still, their reaction was one that they had been through worse, or were probably expecting worse. They've probably gone through a lot for humans, and they are just a little bit younger than Yuusuke."

"I bet I've been seen worse crap."

"Maybe Yuusuke, but you were able to fully protect yourself. These kids need protection, so much so that their headmaster is willing to have us demons in his school and around innocent kids to protect their lives."

"I... never thought of it that way. So, a whole year of us pretending not to like each other, huh?"

"Who's pretending?"

"Not funny, Hiei! Besides, we're supposed to be friends, 'cause we are in the same house and all."

"Yes Yuusuke, we get to be enemies again, just treat me like you did when I was one of the first demons that you had to be associated with in a demon fighting group and we might just pull this off. And Hiei is right; she doesn't need to pretend because she acts indifferent to everyone anyways."

A sudden idea struck Hiei; she was about to get both boys back for prying into her past.

"Speaking of humans who can't defend themselves," she paused, making sure that she had both boys' attention, "does either of your mothers know that you are going to be gone for a whole year? Did you even tell them that you are leaving?"

Both boys snapped to attention and stared at each other before looking at Hiei and then each other again.

And then, "OH-"

"SHIT!"

Kurama had to sit down for a moment. He had forgotten to tell his own mother that he was going to be gone, and he had already been missing for a day! And she knows that he wouldn't normally be gone like that without telling her first. She must've already called the police, had neighborhood watch looking for him, and stressing out about him. When he got back, his mother was going to give him such a tongue-lashing for this.

Meanwhile, Yuusuke was dreading to find out how his mother's condition would be. She could be stone-cold drunk with no one to take care of her, or she could have somehow come home sober and realized that he was gone. She would have another meltdown! She had really been on edge about him and his well-being ever since he died and came back the first time. She could be worried sick for him right about now!

Hiei, however, was watching her handiwork, and she was very pleased about the results. Sure, they would have figured it out on their own, but it's something like this that she needed to get them thinking about something other than the time when she was thrown off of the floating ice maiden island. Her train of thoughts were interrupted by the sudden, and a little unexpected, visit from Boton.

"Hello boys... and girl. How's the mission going so far-," and Boton found herself in Yuusuke's death grip.

"Did you make sure we had an excuse to be away from home?"

The confused look that had adorned Boton's face the second Yuusuke had taken her off of her floating oar washed away, leaving a relieved smile on her face.

"Oh, that's all you were worried about, silly! I thought you were angry over something

legitimate. Don't worry about it; we did a small and very painless memory switch to where they think you were accepted into a boarding school!" Kurama let out a small sigh of relief. He was a bit miffed that they messed with his mother's memory, but it was really for the best. Yuusuke had relaxed a small bit, but he wasn't so sure how well that memory replacement would work on his mom. Unless it was some sort of military school they had 'sent' him to, then this little lie might come undone after a while. After all, Yuusuke at some sort of know-it-all school, he almost burst out laughing right then. Almost being the key word as he didn't feel like looking stupid right now. Yuusuke came out of his though process as Boton brought out a bag and gave it to Hiei.

"Sorry it took so long, but I couldn't decide what colors I wanted on there."

"That's it!"

"Well, yeah! I had to take your hair and eyes into account, and then-"

"I don't care as long as they don't look stupid."

"Oh, Hiei! Have you so little faith in me? I have seven sets, and they all have black, white, and a deep red; plus I made them all in different styles! One for every day of the week, and they are so fashionable!"

"Joy," Hiei replied sarcastically.

"I almost dread to ask this, but what is this conversation about?"

"Kurama? You mean Hiei didn't tell you guys?" All of the room occupants turned to look at the mentioned girl, who hastily looked away with a slight blush on her face, which only furthered both boys curiosity.

Hiei let out a small sigh; she was hoping not to tell them about this, especially since she needed help with getting it. "Well, in order to use my fire powers as a girl, I do need something fire-proof in order to, you know, cover up. Our uniforms are not fire-proof, so I asked Boton to get something that won't burn up that I could wear under my clothes. What did you get me anyways?"

"I made some really cute bikinis! I know how much you hate bras and how to operate them," Hiei's face turned red again at the statement, "so I made it so that you won't have to wear one, and you can just tie it around your back and neck. There's a bottom piece too; just in case your pants or skirt goes up in flames. It doesn't hurt to be prepared, you know."

"Fine, I asked for your help so I will just deal with it." She turned to her temporary roommates, and gave them something of a glare. "Speak of this after this is over and I might just have to risk going to Rekai's prison for the rest of my life." The hidden message, as you can imagine, was not very well hidden; making the message very clear to both of them. Do not talk and you get to breathe another day. Neither was very intimidated by this, but decided not to push it right now.

"Well, I better head back before Koenma bites my head off. See you guys in a year or so, and good luck!" And with that, Boton was back on her flying oar and flying off into the night.

"I think we should go to sleep before something even weirder happens to us."

"It has been a strangely eventful night, so I will have to agree with Yuusuke."

"Fine, just stay on your side of the room. I don't want to wake up to some sort of prank or whatever it is you humans do to each other while they are sleeping."

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

The next morning came pretty quickly for both parties involved in the earlier fiasco, but that only brought the awkward breakfast that they were bound to have that much faster. The Weasley family and their demonic guests all sat at the enlarged table with breakfast on the table and tension in the air. Most of the table's occupants unaware of why there was any tension at all. The Rekai Tentai were mostly quiet, silently eating the breakfast that Molly Weasley had magically made; meanwhile, the Golden Trio kept exchanging nervous glances and impatient looks towards the transfers that they were housing.

After a little while of eating, Hiei put her silverware on her plate and got up from her chair, breaking the unusual silence that had settled over the table's occupants.

"Wait a minute, young lady! You've barely eaten anything, no wonder you're so thin! You need more food in your system." Hiei gave her a slightly curious look. Didn't everyone eat just a slight meal every few days? Then she got a good look at everyone else that was still seated, they were all still eating, and there were piles of food left. All of that could feed a demon race for a few months! Not just be used for one family for one day. Humans were pigs, she deducted.

"It was enough for me; I'll eat again in a few days or so." The whole family gave her a surprised look, what was so weird about what she just said?

"In a few days dear? There will be more food for lunch." What the hell was 'lunch'? Was it human code for the next time they were supposed to eat?

"What is 'lunch' exactly?" Another incredulous look was thrown her way, and she raised an eyebrow. What was wrong with these humans this time? Even Yuusuke looked like at her strangely. Kurama understood what Hiei was going through, though. It had taken him a little while to get used to having food three times every single day. See, in the Makai, you had to fight to get food at least once a week, and that is the schedule that your stomach would get used to after a while. And Hiei hadn't even hung around humans long enough to pick up on their eating habits.

"Lunch is the meal in the middle of the day," Molly Weasley said with a little hesitation. Maybe she didn't learn the names of meals when learning English?

"In how many-"

And Kurama felt if he didn't step in now, they'd blow their cover again.

"Hiei, can you go get my seed kit? I promised Mrs. Weasley that I would show her some Japanese plants. You'll have to dig around my stuff a little to find them." Hiei nodded her head and calmly walked up the stairs.

"I'm sorry for not explaining this a bit earlier, but Hiei's life was not the ideal way to grow up. She can be fierce sometimes, and so innocent other times. Mostly, those innocent moments are about being a normal person. She's barely told us about her growing up experience, but I know she did it all alone. Her eating habits are strange, as she would only be able to get food once a week or so. And now that's the reason why she's so confused about the eating later on toady. It's just a concept she hasn't been told about yet." All of the rest of the table's occupants looked like they had been slapped in the face; even Yuusuke had a look of disbelief on his face.

The Golden Trio were in a small state of shock. Weren't demons supposed to be scary creatures that ate human flesh that apparently helped out every once in-a-while. They didn't know that they had sob stories to go with it. But they did feel bad for their new sort-of-friend, especially Harry. He could relate, but at least he hadn't grown up completely alone and usually had some food every day.

It was a bit odd to here that someone could possibly have lead a worse life than he had. It kind of wanted to make him get to know them better, to learn what they all had been through. But maybe when he trusted them a little more.

Hiei practically flew back down the stairs with a box in her hand just a few moments later. Once back in the kitchen, she threw the box of seeds in her hand towards their owner with a little agitation in said movement.

"It wasn't with your stuff! It was on the goddamn bedside table. I hate you sometimes."

"Well thanks for getting it anyways, I appreciate it."

"Whatever."


	9. Chapter 9

The Demonic Year

I'm back from my vacation! And let me just tell you, it was very relaxing and fun as hell. But now I am ready to start typing up more, and hopefully I'll be able to update at least once a week.

**Bloodie Indy**: I am so glad I'm able to keep Hiei in character. It's a bit hard because I have to take in that Hiei is a girl, and being a girl would change the character a bit as guys and girls are practically two different species. And sorry it took so long, writers block and all.

**half-a-recess**: So many flaws in their cover, courtesy of the Spirit World and Hiei's inability to understand human nature. It's bound to happen from time-to-time. It's bound to be one of their rougher adventures.

**loretta537**: Thank you very much and welcome to The Demonic Year. And Hiei's reaction… Let's find out, shall we?

Warning: This chapter gets a bit depressing.

Excitement: This chapter has to be the longest one yet.

And now, I proudly introduce The Demonic Year chapter 9!

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

_Last Time:_

_Hiei practically flew back down the stairs with a box in her hand just a few moments later. Once back in the kitchen, she threw the box of seeds in her hand towards their owner with a little agitation in said movement._

"_It wasn't with your stuff! It was on the goddamn bedside table. I hate you sometimes." _

"_Well thanks for getting it anyways, I appreciate it."_

"_Whatever."_

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

"And this is a Sakura Tree. I find it so much more beautiful when it first blooms in spring, but it still looks nice during the end of summer. I'd have to say it doesn't look like much during the other two seasons, but it really pays off in the long run."

"Absolutely amazing!" Kurama was indeed showing all of the Japanese plants he had in his collection to Molly Weasley. Since she had never been to Japan, it was an enriching experience for her, and she felt like getting some for her own garden. Meanwhile, Hiei was contemplating what she and Yuusuke had just conversed about.

Flashback

After Hiei had delivered Kurama's seeds and flopped down on the Weasley's couch, she closed her eyes and let out a huge sigh. This 'saving the wizards' thing was already proving to be difficult. She barely knew anything about them, and the lack of knowledge was bound to put them in a corner soon.

Suddenly, she felt a heavy weight make itself comfortable right next to her on the couch. Her eyes snapped open, only to come into contact with the chocolate brown eyes of the Spirit Detective.

"What do you want, Detective?"

"Back to the 'Detective' thing? I thought that we had moved past that. Anyways, I thought that after this morning, that we should maybe have a nice chat with Kurama and maybe Harry with his friends, in order to help you understand human nature and all that other stuff. I hadn't really thought about how uneducated you were about human culture until this morning," and he hadn't understood how bad being a demon could be until this morning either, but he wasn't about to mention that, "so, what do you say?"

"Fine. I was beginning to think that I would have to figure this out on my own. So, would you like to explain to me what 'lunch' is?"

"Well, lunch is the meal in the middle of the day, usually a few hours after breakfast; which is what you just ate. And before you say anything, a few hours after lunch is dinner, in which you eat more food. And yes, it all happens in one day and every day."

Hiei gave Yuusuke and incredulous look, not believing what she had just been told. Yuusuke gave her one of his more serious looks. She looked away and let out another sigh.

"Humans are pigs."

"I figured you would say something like that."

"How are you all not fat? All that food… Don't expect me to eat all of that."

"I wouldn't dream of it. I'll get Kurama and Harry and his friends to come up to our room tonight for some Human Mannerisms 101. And don't worry; while you were looking for Kurama's seed case, he covered for you."

Hiei gave an understanding nod and got up from the couch. It was going to be a long night for all involved.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

Harry, Hermione, and Ron don't understand how they were somehow convinced into teaching Hiei the ways of humans, and later wizards; but there they were in the transfers' room, standing side-by-side with Yuusuke and Kurama, looking down at the fully-fledged demon who they were supposed to teach. She was looking right back up at them from her seated position on her temporary bed.

"So, what did you have in mind of teaching her?" Harry just had to ask this question; he wanted to know what was going to be coming his way tonight, and probably a few days afterwards.

"Well…"

And here are only a few clips of probably the worst night of the Golden Trio's life.

"No, even though you are supposed to be house rivals, you can't beat, maim, torture, or kill them."

"What about-"

"No."

Next.

"Swish and flick is how we normally cast a spell, but you don't have a wand, so you probably point and say the spell."

"Spell? Does this mean I have to memorize the words and say them out loud?"

"Well yes."

"That is so stupid! Not only are you warning the enemy what spell you are about to cast on them, but if you forget the stupid spells, then they become useless. Looks like Yuusuke just became a null and void factor in our plan."

"Oh come on! I can memorize spells and stuff."

"You do realize that they aren't exactly the easiest words to pronounce, or remember for that matter."

"Damn, thanks for raining on my parade Kurama. Damn you Koenma! This is all your fault!"

Next.

"Now, for a lesson on teachers. There is really only one problem teacher, his name is Snape and he hates all Gryffindors. Why, I have no idea. It's just that you seem like the type of person to destroy people who get on your bad side, so I just wanted to warn you before-hand."

You can just imagine Yuusuke and Kurama making that mental note.

"And Hiei, keep in mind that-"

"Oh, look at the time! We should go to sleep if we don't want to be too tired in the morning. After all, tomorrow is the day that we go to Hogwarts!"

When the Golden Trio left the Rekai Tentai's room, the transfers gave each other wary looks.

"Tomorrow is the day; let's hope we don't screw this up."

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

"Good morning! Rise and Shine! Wake up all!" Molly Weasley's voice could be heard all over the house, waking up everyone, alerting them that the morning had finally come that they had all been anxiously awaiting.

Both Hiei and Kurama were wide awake as soon as the first word left her mouth. Years of living in the demon world did that to you. Yuusuke, however, had yet to learn that lesson, and was about to experience a rude awakening.

Hiei leaned over an out-cold Yuusuke and let out a small smirk. Kurama stood back a bit, not wanting to get in the way of Hiei, or her fun. He rather liked watching her mischievous side at work. It reminded him of himself when he would rob for fun, making challenges for himself and messing with the people he was robbing. She looked kind of cute when she was planning the most torturous way to wake up the stubborn sleeper.

Kurama's did a double-take over his thoughts. He couldn't believe he had just thought that last part, especially since it was about his normally_ male_ team-mate. When had this attraction started? How had it started? He couldn't fall in love with Hiei, she would turn back into a he as soon as this mission was over and he wouldn't have to think about his feeling for her anymore.

His thoughts were brutally interrupted by Yuusuke's sudden scream. Kurama took a closer look at Yuusuke and noticed he looked a bit blue. Skin was usually only blue after coming into contact with extremely cold temperatures. It was then that he realized the bucket in Hiei's hands and the fact that as a girl, Hiei had her ice maiden powers.

"S-sso-oo c-cc-ccold. Www-why?"

"Time to get up. Today is the day."

"No, I meant why did you pour beyond cold water all over me?"

"And I told you, it's time to get up. And I had to start practicing my ice powers again, and I think I did a decent job."

"Great."

"Are you both packed and ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Do we have to go?"

"Yes Yuusuke, now let's join them for breakfast and then we can go."

"Fine, fine."

This breakfast was better than the day before, as there was less tension and more understanding in the Weasley's and their usual guests. And again, Hiei barely ate and cleared her place before everyone else. Both of the Weasley parents wanted to have her eat more, but Kurama had advised them that it would take time for Hiei to adjust to eating normally, or being normal in general.

Soon, everyone had finished breakfast, packed the car, and climbed in themselves. The car started forward, they were on their way to what promised to be an exciting year.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz **

They had reached the train station with plenty of time this year, not wanting to repeat last years' 'flying car' incident.

"Mrs. Weasley."

"Yes dear?"

"I was rereading through the letter we received, and it says that the train is on Platform 9 ¾. Where would that be? I've never heard of a platform with fractions before."

"Well, there is a portal between the ninth and tenth Platforms. You'll see once we get there."

And when they did get there, the Rekai Tentai was not impressed, as all three noticed the portal the second they laid eyes on it. In fact, they practically lead everyone else the rest of the way to the 'hidden' platform.

"Now, to cross this barrier, you must have no fear and- where did Hiei go?"

"Through the portal," both boys answered.

Though you would think that the Weasley's would have been used to the surprises that Hiei and the others had already thrown their way, they only gaped at the transfers and gave out a weary sigh.

Hiei had apparently grown tired of waiting for everyone else, as she stuck her head back through the portal with a 'are you coming or what' before going back through the portal again. The male transfers looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and walked calmly through the 'brick wall' as if they did such things all the time. As far as the Golden Trion new, they most likely had done such things before.

Before everyone knew it, all hugs, kisses, and farewells had been said and they were headed onto the Hogwarts Express.

"Let's sit in this one, it only has one other person in it, and they're asleep."

"Alright then." And Kurama got Hiei and Yuusuke to get into the train's compartment with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They all put their bags over their heads and settled in for the long ride to Hogwarts.

All of the sudden, a blur shot out of Hermione's robes and sat in Yuusuke's lap.

"By Merlin, Hermione! You bought a bloody cat! Are you trying to have poor Scabbers killed?"

"No, Ron! I just thought he would make good company is all."

"Hey guys, just stop fighting for a moment, you might wake that guy up."

"Do you think he's dead? He looks pretty much out of it."

"He's still breathing. I'd say that he just had a hard night."

"Maybe he is what humans call a 'bum', or maybe the word was 'hobo'?"

All four of the boys and the only other girl looked at Hiei and then each other, and finally burst out laughing. Hiei was unimpressed though, and stormed out of the cabin only to run into what most people would call a small, plump, nervous looking boy. Of course, he wasn't small to Hiei, but you get what I mean.

After both falling over, Hiei picked herself up and looked down at the boy who she had run into. The boy looked up at her, flinched, and looked away. Hiei scoffed and stuck her hand out; Kurama told her to act like she had some sort of a heart, so she would help the boy up and maybe fry him up later when this mission was over and done with.

"Oh, hey Neville! I see you meet some of our new friends and transfer students."

"Transfer students?"

Yuusuke popped his head through the door, nearly giving Neville a heart attack. "Yeah, we're new here! Hi, I'm Yuusuke. The one you just ran into is Hiei and the red-head in here is Kurama."

"I'm presuming your name is Neville."

"Yeah. Neville Longbottom."

Yuusuke laughed a bit, but tried to cover it with his hand. Kurama elbowed him and smiled kindly at their new friend, well Hiei's and Yuusuke's new friend. Since he and Harry were obviously friends, Neville wasn't a Slytherin. He had to be in either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, as the poor boy didn't seem too bright.

"Hey guys, did you hear the news?"

"What news?"

"Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban!"

All transfer students looked at each other. This had to be what they were safeguarding Harry and the rest of the school from. They would have to talk to Dumbledore about this.

About halfway through the train ride, the train gave a sudden lurch and stopped. Kurama landed in front of the mysterious man they were sharing the compartment with, the Golden Trio plus Neville landed in a giant heap, and Yuusuke landed right on top of Hiei. Hiei blushed harshly and shoved Yuusuke off of her before he could get off himself.

Everyone picked themselves off of each other and sat back down in the seats, confusion evident on everyone's face.

"What is going on?"

"You don't even know, Kurama? We are all going to die!"

"Calm down, Yuusuke. There is a perfectly valid excuse for this, right Hermione?"

"I have absolutely no idea what is going on!"

"Just grand."

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated right now, Hiei!"

"Shut up, Yuusuke, I saw a shadow pass by the window!"

All occupants of the train's compartment froze and looked up to the compartment's window. There was a menacing looking shadow looming right in-front of their compartment. The shadow burst through the door, revealing it to be something out of a horror movie. The room suddenly became ice cold, all hope left the room's occupants, and horrible memories filled their heads.

Harry was the only that had fainted, and the almost dead-to-the-world man had awoken and defeated the monster that had invaded their cabin. Everyone that wasn't Harry and their savior sunk to the floor. Neville also choose that time to faint himself and land on the floor right next to Harry.

Yuusuke was trying to catch his breath, reliving the memory where Genkai had died by the younger Toguro's hand still haunted him, but that time the memory was like him living it all over again.

Kurama was experiencing the same dilemma, but with a different memory of course. Guilt wrapped itself around Kurama, remembering his old thieving days and the day Kuronue gave his life so that he could get away.

Hiei, however, was not feeling well. The day she had been rejected by the ice maidens kept replaying in her head. They threw insults at her and her mother, killed her mother for giving birth to her because she looked different; they said that if she had looked like everyone else, even if she was a boy, they wouldn't have had to do any of that, and would have had to just permanently turn her into a girl. It was all her fault that her mother was tortured and killed, it was her fault that her sister had no mother and ran away from the safety of the ice maiden island, and it was all her fault that one of her mother's last keepsakes was gone.

The sudden influx of memories was not treating her well at all. She was shaking all over, hugging herself because she felt like she was losing more heat by the second; her ice maiden side was taking over.

Her eyes started to glow along with her body, and her hair started to bleed a teal color and grow longer than it already was as an invisible force blew it up into the air. Her breathing turned labored and her shaking increased.

A black tear fell from one of her eyes and clanked to the floor as a tear gem, startling all of the room's occupants; it also shook her out of transformation and turned her back to normal.

Both of her teammates helped her off the floor and sat her down on the train seat, she was still shaking too much to do it herself. Yuusuke picked up the black tear gem off of the floor and examined it with Kurama. It was probably the only tear gem of its kind.

"That was certainly not the way I had been expecting this year to start off."

Those were probably the wrong words to describe it, but it was the only thing that could come to the soon-to-be teacher's head.

"What just happened to you, Hiei?"

"My past."

Yuusuke and Kurama knew that they would have to get to the bottom of Hiei's past if they were ever going to be able to help her. The Golden Trio, or at least what was left of it, gave each other a worried glance. What exactly was this year going to contain? There were already so many secrets, so many mysteries to solve, and so much chaos. Certainly it couldn't get much worse than this.

Somewhere deep in the Makai:

"Master, are you all right?"

"I just felt proof that my kin is still alive. I think that I will be leaving for a few days. You are in charge while I'm gone."

"Yes Master."

"Loosen up a bit, I have told you a million times, call me Takeshi."

"Yes Takeshi. I will take good care of your kingdom while you are gone."

"Good. Hopefully, I will come back with an heir."


	10. Chapter 10

The Demonic Year

Well, hi. Yes, I know that in the last chapter, I said I would update in a week. Sorry! Things got hectic on my end, and so that is why you are just now getting the chapter that you want.

I'm going to answer some of the questions that I got from one reviewer, because they say that if one person asks, a few more had the same questions that they wanted to ask. I love questions, so don't be afraid to ask!

So, just to clear things up, they are in the third year, which means that they are all thirteen, as I understand it. And Yuusuke's age in Yu Yu Hakusho was thirteen, or it started out that way, I think. I would again like to clarify that I am not a major Harry Potter Fanatic, so I won't know too much about it, plus the fact that I have to alter a few things to fit the story. I hope that clears some things up for you!

For all of my other reviewers out there, thanks! I know that you would have liked this chapter sooner, but me being me, it took a while.

PS: My tenth chapter! Yeah! Happiness all around!

PPS: Did anyone notice it took my 10 chapters to get them to Hogwarts?

On with the chapter!

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

By the time both Harry and Neville regained consciousness, Hiei had stopped shaking and had completely ignored everyone else and their questions. Yuusuke and Kurama had to, instead, talk to the man that had just moments ago saved their lives (and most likely their sanity, as well). So far, they had figured out that he was to be their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and he had been informed of them coming to protect their school.

"Here, eat some chocolate. It makes people feel better after such attacks."

All in all, he was someone they could trust, by the looks of it. But, in terms of smell, Kurama and Hiei were not so sure. He had the regular human smell, but there was an undertone that was a bit dark. Kurama was smart enough to know that he would have to ask the man himself later, without the regular humans around, as he knew that some secrets were meant to stay that way.

"Hey, what should we do about this?" And by 'this', Yuusuke meant the black tear drop that Hiei had shed earlier during her mental breakdown. Yuusuke was holding the item delicately in his palm for Kurama to see; and to possibly catch Hiei's attention, which it did.

"Give me that," Hiei growled out as she snatched it away from Yuusuke. As soon as she was sure that he wasn't going to take it back, she gave the rare stone a quick look over, before she opened her luggage and placed it in there. She sat back down in a huff, trying to ignore all of the compartment's occupants by looking out of the window.

The Golden Trio plus one Neville looked on in nervousness. Neville because he had no idea what was going on, and the rest wondering how they were going to survive the year.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

Soon enough, Hermione had declared that it was time to change into their robes, and all males had been shoved out of the compartment so that the girls could change. Hiei had refused to look anywhere near Hermione while the other girl changed; she might have been a girl at the moment, but she wasn't about to take advantage of the fact. As soon as they were done, they waited patiently outside for all of the boys to finish. Hermione decided to break the tense silence that had built ever since the incident on the train earlier.

"Can I ask you a question? But you don't have to answer if you don't want to." Hiei lifted an eyebrow at the girl, not really wanting to talk, but giving her the go ahead anyways.

Hermione nodded her head in response and motioned Hiei to come closer so that she could whisper.

"Since you all are demons, or part demons in the boys' case, I wanted to know if all demons can do that."

Hiei didn't remember doing anything spectacular, besides the almost Ice Maiden transformation the happened. "What are you talking about?"

"The black stone, can you all make those?" Hiei stiffened at the words and her face grew dark. Hermione stood back a bit, hoping that she hadn't crossed a personal line. Hiei realized that she had been scaring Hermione a bit so she drew in a deep breath to calm herself down.

"No, only my people, the Ice Maidens, can cry such precious jewels; which is why most of us don't express many emotions, so that greedy gold diggers can't get rich off of our Tear Gems." After that, Hiei had crossed her arms over her chest and looked elsewhere, signaling the end of the discussion. Hermione let out a soft sigh; the more information she got out Hiei, the more depressing the girl got. Her past was so rough, and it was obvious that she had deep emotional scars. Hermione just hoped that one day, they could be good friends so that Hiei would just tell her everything so that she could make the girl a bit more cheerful.

Before Hermione could say anything else, the door slammed open and the boys let them back in to sit down for the rest of the trip.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

When they finally had gotten to Hogwarts, the group had to split up. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville had to get into a carriage, while the new teacher escorted Hiei, Kurama, and Yuusuke over to an elderly woman. She had introduced herself as Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress and their Transfigurations teacher for the year. She had briefly asked them about their troubles in the train, only for them to wave the subject away for later; she had obviously called them into a different coach for some other reason.

"Since you understand that we cannot outright tell our students that you are all demons that have come here to protect the school, we have decided to let you be known as transfers from Japan, correct?" She paused for a moment so that they could each nod their head at her. "Also, since none of you were comfortable with using a wand for protection, we are to say you have been tutored privately for the use of wandless magic." Another pause was given for them to nod to. "Have you each talked about how to answer all questions that might be given to you by the student population? Because I must say that they are all an inquisitive bunch, others more so by suspicion." A final nod was her only answer. "Then I must say, thank you for giving your time to come over here and help us in our time of need. Now, we will sort the first years first, and then we will call you into the hall, where you all will be sorted into your proper houses."

After that, the seemingly frail woman leapt out of the carriage that they had been riding in and walked over to the door, motioning them to get out of the cart as well. They all stood awkwardly around the front of the entrance of the school before a huge man followed by what could have only been the first years came into view.

It was funny really, how someone who was clearly the biggest person you would ever meet was being followed by a bunch of naturally short children. In fact, Yuusuke burst out laughing at the sight. Kurama let out a few chuckles, and turned to see how Hiei was reacting. She was not happy at all, and all Kurama had to do was compare Hiei's height to anyone else's to see why.

Within the next minute, though, they were all walking through the hall, minus the giant man, getting a history lesson about the castle while trying to make their way to the Dining Hall. As soon as they arrived, they stood back in the hallway and watched a bunch of nervous eleven year olds get escorted inside of the noisy room. After that, it didn't take very long for Yuusuke to get bored.

"Are they done yet?" Hiei rolled her eyes; how many times did they need to tell Yuusuke 'no' before he understood. Seriously, if they were done, then they would have been in there by now, but they still heard rounds of applause every once in a while to break the silence.

"Shut up, Yuusuke. I swear, they next time you ask that question-"

"Hiei, wait! I think that they are introducing us!" They all immediately got quite and the doors opened by themselves, welcoming the new students that they were going to house this year.

They all shot each other a look and proceeded to walk in together, pretending to be oblivious to the stunned silence and barely hearable curious whispers that seemed to follow them in the room. They stopped at the end of the two tables that they were walking in the middle of and waited for their house sorting to begin.

The hall's silence was broken by Professor McGonagall's voice.

"Jaganshi, Hiei." Hiei let out a small sigh and walked calmly over to the crude stool and crappy looking hat that had a very odd smell.

"Well, well, well, I was told there were going to be some demons this year, but I haven't truthfully sorted one in the longest time! Not that I get to do that today, because of your predetermined circumstances."

"It's a good thing we were told about you before or I might have just accidentally burned you off in surprise of having someone inside of my head," Hiei responded in her mind.

"Well, I do have to say that the house I'm sending you to would be a good match. **Gryffindor**!" That call left her ears ringing as the hat was removed from her head and started making her way towards the table that contained Harry and his friends. Hermione had a space open next to her, she had obviously saved her a seat, and so that's where Hiei placed herself.

"Minamino, Kurama." Hearing his name, Kurama walked up to the stool and hat with so much pride and grace, most of the girls in the school couldn't help but sigh. Soon enough, the hat was place on his head and he was conversing with the hat.

"I do think that the house that you have been chosen to join will suit you quite well, if I do say so myself. **Slytherin**!"

When the hat came off of his head, he went toward the house with the enthusiastically clapping girls. Most boys seemed a bit put off at his table and he took his seat near the end of the table.

"Urameshi, Yuusuke." When hearing his name called, Yuusuke put a confident grin on his face and proudly walked up to the stool. Apparently, the hat didn't feel like talking to him, because the second the hat touched his head he was called over to Gryffindor. He hopped up from his sitting position and speed walked over to the table he saw Hiei walking to and deftly sat next to her. He slung an arm around her shoulders, which she quickly pushed him off of the bench for, causing most people around them to start laughing.

Dumbledore then decided that it was time for the yearly speech. He introduced the new DADA teacher and announced the retirement of the old Care of Magical Creatures professor and that their new one would be Professor Hagrid, who was the giant man that had been escorting the first years earlier. Next, he went on to welcome the new third year transfers, and went on to explaining the rules.

"And lastly, I hope all of you have heard of Sirius Black's escape, if not, you needn't worry. This year, we have been offered better protection from the Dementors. Don't get to close to them and they won't do anything to you, please keep that in mind. And now, please tuck in!" With a dramatic wave of a wand, piles of food sprung up before their eyes, and Dumbledore took his seat at the Professor's table.

To say the Rekai Tentai were surprised would be an understatement; all three of them almost had a heart attack from the sudden appearance of food. Yuusuke took full advantage of the offered buffet, Kurama did end up filling his plate with food – new culture and all – and Hiei ended up with pumpkin juice and a chicken leg.

"Oh, come on Hiei. You ate more than that for breakfast! Try whatever this is, it's good!"

Hiei shot a look at the Detective, which made him let out a loud and overly dramatic sigh before turned back to his plate to resume eating. Soon enough, the tables had cleared themselves and the Headmaster had sent them off to bed.

After they had been shown the door, or painting, to get in and had been told then the password, Hiei and Yuusuke split up to go to their assigned rooms.

"Hey Harry!" Harry turned towards Yuusuke, who also happened to share a room with them now, and gave him a questioning look.

"What is it?"

"How easy is it to sneak into the girl's dorms?" Harry slapped his forehead, only Yuusuke would ask this question.

"It's impossible, actually. The stairs to the girls' dorms are charmed so that boys won't be let up there.

Yuusuke let out a small 'dammit' before landing on his bed. So much for getting Hiei back for waking him up this morning the way she did.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

_Somewhere outside of the castle: _

"I think that my heir is somewhere around here. Security is tight though, but I hope they don't mind a bit of fire." Then, a tall figure popped out from the trees and set a Dementor on fire. The thing barely let out a scream before the flames increased and it burned to ashes.

"Well, I solved that problem," the figure said, obvious happiness in its voice. "What do I do now?" A quick glance up to the castle made up the creature's mind before it bounded off. "I guess all I have to do is wait, then I will get my heir."


	11. Chapter 11

The Demonic Year

Hey there! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been on writer's block and the summer made me extremely lazy. So yeah, maybe now that I'm back at school I'll start writing again.

Enjoy the new chapter!

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

Yuusuke woke up to a flurry of clothes and school supplies being thrown around the room. He groaned and rolled over; this is exactly why he didn't want to come on this mission. It was a boarding school firstly, he had to get up early and do all of the junk he never liked about regular school except for the fact that he was living in one, which made it worse, and secondly, it was a_ magical_ boarding school which just made everything he hated about school way more complicated. Plus, it was going to be terribly hard skipping classes at this school.

Another groan escaped his lips, but not for the reason you would think. While trying to run around the room and put on his uniform at the same time, Ron tripped and fell right on top on Yuusuke's stomach. Ron got up quickly, muttered an apology, and quickly scampered to his bed to finish dressing.

Letting a quick sigh escape his lips, Yuusuke sat there for a few seconds more before getting out of bed himself and quickly getting ready for the day. Once he was done, he headed down to the Great Hall with his dorm-mates and quickly spotted Hiei sitting at the Gryffindor table. In her new form, she normally wouldn't have stood out so quickly, but this morning, the unfortunate demon was surrounded by boys from all four houses (there were not too many Slytherins, but there were a few) who were making a sad attempt at trying to get her to notice them. And Hiei, being the anti-social human hater she was, could not have ignored them more. It was physically impossible. Instead, she had her attention directed at the poor table, which she was practically boring holes into as she was glaring at it so hard.

For some reason, Yuusuke felt the sudden need to just go over and rip those other boys to shreds. Some sort of protective instinct, probably a demon one, had seized his mind and put him into a silent rage. It was so weird, as Yuusuke had never felt such a thing when Keiko was around, or anyone else for that matter. So, as Yuusuke continued to stare at Hiei from his spot at the door, he got rammed from behind by other students who wanted to go in so that they could eat breakfast before class started. Yuusuke grudging walked on, not wanting to become a doormat for a bunch of experienced magic users, and made his way towards the Gryffindor table. Right where the group of guys hounding his friend was.

"Is there something I can help you guys with?" Most every boy in that group, and most people from his house sitting at the table currently, wheeled around to face him. Most Hufflepuff boys immediately left alongside the Ravenclaws, neither wanting to get caught up with an intimidating Gryffindor. Yuusuke insinuated a glaring match between everyone else who had stayed behind. "Well?" The rest of the boys left after that, as Yuusuke had practically growled out the word while keeping a smile on his face. Satisfied with his work, Yuusuke sat right next to Hiei and put an arm around her shoulders, only to be rewarded with his face being pushed down into his breakfast, courtesy of Hiei.

Yuusuke brought his face back up and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Professor McGonagall placing a piece of paper in front of him. He looked down at it curiously and saw that it was his schedule. For classes. Because he was in a school. Yuusuke let out another sigh and resumed face planting himself into his breakfast.

"Good morning Hiei, Yuusuke!" Hermione had finally decided to join the rest of them for breakfast and sat down next to Hiei and across from Ron. "Or not? Is Yuusuke okay?" Hiei glanced at the demon lord next to her, suffocating himself with bacon, and nodded.

"He'll live."

"Don't worry mate! Hogwarts is a great school. You may learn things and get homework and whatnot, but it's all magical. It's got to be better than learning at one of those muggle schools." Yuusuke replied with a huff; a school was a school, and all schools were evil.

"Hey, we have Care of Magical Creatures first! Hagrid gets to teach us first, this is so amazing!"

Yuusuke immediately perked up at the mention of something actually interesting that probably required no real school-like work.

"Yeah, I can't wait! The only 'magical' creature I ever get into contact with are demons, and after a while, they are all the same brand of ugly. Excluding you Hiei, and Kurama, plus myself. We, at least, look somewhat normal." Hiei rolled her eyes, not really caring where the conversation was going.

"Hey, Hermione, what's up with your schedule? There are so many conflicting classes on here!"

"Don't worry Ron; I've already worked this out. Well, I'll see you all later." And with that, Hermione got up and left for class.

"She's an odd one; I don't understand anything about her. C'mon let's go to our first class."

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

The first class of the year didn't turn out as well as they had hoped. The giant man whom they had seen guiding the first years turned out to be their teacher, Professor Hagrid he was called. The Rekai Tentai immediately noticed that they Gryffindor students liked this teacher immensely while the Slytherins were sneering in disgust. Kurama had to keep his distance the entire time, and act like he could've cared less about the lesson like most of his housemates were doing.

Then the Professor brought out the first magical creature of the year; that is what caused most of the problems for the rest of the year. Draco Malfoy just had to insult one of the giant creatures, and it proceeded to attack him, leaving a tiny gash on his arm. The boy then went on about how he was in _so _much pain and that he was _dying_. Hiei had never seen a more pathetic display. She had concluded that he wouldn't last a second on his own in the Makai.

That was when she smelled it.

There was a demon close by, probably watching them, had been watching them this whole time if she had to guess. Mentally cursing herself, she looked around to see that Kurama had yet to notice it, as he was so absorbed in pretending to be one of those Slytherin brats and Yuusuke was usually oblivious when it came to smelling other demons anyways. She quickly, using her demonic speed so no one would see her, ran off towards the source. It would probably be quick and easy. A demon had to have just come over when it notice an increase in spiritual pressure, it was exepted actually. But it was wierd how quickly it had noticed them. But, she would just kill it off quickly and hopefully the word would spread that the new comers to the school were dangerous and not to be messed with. She stopped by the edge of the woods, not willing to go in to unfamiliar territory, when a hand reached out and grabbed her arm, dragging her into the Forbidden Forest.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz **

Harry was very confused. He could have sworn that the spot that he was looking at a second ago had Hiei in it, but now, she was nowhere to be seen! Looking around, he still saw Kurama, who he was informed was going to be acting like a Slytherin so he shouldn't take it personally, standing in the group surrounding Malfoy to see if he was alright. A few yards away was Yuusuke, who was looking disdainfully over to the attention-seeking Slytherin. Harry walked over to Yuusuke to see if he knew where Hiei was.

"Hey, Yuusuke!" The half-demon looked over to see Harry trying to get his attention, practically dragging Ron along for the ride.

"What is it?"

"Do you know where Hiei went?"

"Well yeah, she's right over-," and Yuusuke immediately drew a blank. He looked around, searching for any trace of the black and white haired demon before snapping his mouth shut with a click. That answered Harry's question pretty quickly.

"Where could she have gone?"

"Honestly, she could be anywhere-," and again Yuusuke was cut off by the giant flare of spiritual pressure that belonged to none other than Hiei. Yuusuke's eyes grew wide and his head snapped to the source. Hiei was fighting a creature or demon in the Forbidden Forest.

Yuusuke looked around quickly and saw that everyone had frozen in their steps. The wizards and witches had probably never felt such spiritual pressure before. He cursed in his head; this mission was such a bitch.

"Yuusuke, what was that weird feeling?" Said demon lord looked over to Ron, who had asked, and sucked in a deep breath.

"Spiritual pressure. Hiei's to be exact." Both Harry and Ron felt their eyes widen. The Rekai Tentai had told them about spiritual pressure before they had left for Hogwarts, but actually feeling it was really awkward.

"What do we do?"

"We'll have to wait. Having Kurama and I rushing off together would draw up suspicion, besides, your teachers already know about us so it shouldn't put up too much of a problem." An 'I hope' was added inside Yuusuke's mind, but there was nothing he could really do about the situation.

"What about Hiei? She's your friend, you have to help her!"

"Hiei can handle herself. She's one of the strongest people I know." That quickly cut off the protests made by the two boys.

"Alright everyone! Let's get back to the castle so we can get Mr. Malfoy here to the Infirmary. Spend the rest of the time in the castle please." And with that, Professor Hagrid ushered in all of the stunned and confused students before they bothered to ask him any questions that he couldn't answer.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

Back with Hiei, the arm that grabbed her wrapped around her chest pinning down her arms and the assaulter's free hand covered her mouth. She squirmed and set herself and her captor in fire a few times, but the assailant refused to let go.

"Calm down will you? I want to have a peaceful conversation; I'm not here to hurt you or anyone else at this castle." Hiei continued to struggle though, not wanting to fall for any trap that this demon set up. After a few minutes though, he let out a stream of familiar spiritual pressure. It felt like hers when she was in her male form, but that was impossible unless-.

Hiei's eyes widened and she stopped struggling. It was impossible, utterly impossible, but there was no way in Makai that this was a coincidence.

The figure behind her chuckled and set her back down on the ground and turned her around to face him. Hiei's mouth dropped open and her mind was flooded with sudden thoughts and questions. But only one thing came out of her mouth.

"Father?"


	12. Chapter 12

The Demonic Year

Hello, I'm sure all of you hate me for that cliffhanger I left, but I had to.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

_Last time:_

_Hiei's eyes widened and she stopped struggling. It was impossible, utterly impossible, but there was no way in Makai that this was a coincidence._

_The figure behind her chuckled and set her back down on the ground and turned her around to face him. Hiei's mouth dropped open and her mind was flooded with sudden thoughts and questions. But only one thing came out of her mouth._

"_Father?"_

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

The man in front of Hiei let out a heartfelt laugh. He stepped out of the shadows and bent down to ruffle her hair, giving her a fanged-smile. Hiei's eye twitched and smacked the hand off of her head.

"What the hell? How are you – why are you – arrgg!" Hiei paced in a circle, unsure of what to do or how to react to the person in front of her whom she had always assumed to be dead. She wanted to kill him, but she wanted him to answer so many of her questions.

"You seem a bit confused." Hiei wheeled around on her heel to face the very source of her frustrations.

"You! Why are you here?"

Hiei's father gave her a questioning look before he answered. "So I can bring you back to the Makai to be my heir."

"You idiot! You can't do that!" Hiei shrieked at him. Hiei's father gave her a curious look.

"Why not?"

"I'm on a mission, for one. Secondly, I'm already someone else's heir. And finally, because I just met you. Where the hell have you been all this time?"

"In my kingdom in Makai. I didn't know you were claimed by someone else. I'll remedy that later. What about your sister?"

"You know about Yukina too? You knew about us this whole time and didn't bother to lift a finger to help your own offspring? What is wrong with you?" Hiei was screaming in frustration by now, her face was red and she was struggling to breathe from yelling so hard at her own father.

The smile on her father's face slipped into a frown, he walked up and grabbed both of her shoulders and brought his face mere inches away from hers.

"Yes, I knew about both of you, but there was nothing I could do. When I went to meet up with your mother, the person I had_ treasured_ above everything else, only to be told that she had given birth before _killing_ herself because they threw one of her twins off of the island, I searched desperately for you, leaving your sister behind in the care of your mother's best friend. Do you know how _I_ felt when I couldn't _track you down_? I felt like the worst father to ever have been placed in the Makai, and that's pretty low. I couldn't tell where you were because I was so desperately looking for a power source that felt close to either your mother's or mine, but I'm only one demon, the only one who knew what your mother's felt like anyways, and to search the entirety of Makai is completely impossible. I sent out so many of my guards and subjects just to look for you, and every time they came back empty-handed I felt like a failure as a father! I was constantly thinking that you were dead, and I couldn't go back for your sister because she belonged with the people of her own kind, and it's not like they would let me leave with her anyways. Please, I know you're confused and bitter and all of that other stuff, but I want you to know that I do care so much for you, don't you dare think otherwise!"

At the end of his rant, Hiei's father let go of Hiei's shoulders and stepped back to give his daughter a bit of room. He knew it was a lot of information to absorb and he didn't want her to stress herself out, but it had to be said; this was an emotional reunion for him too, maybe he shouldn't have brought it up. This was his first time dealing with his own kid, after all. He sighed, it wasn't like he could take it back; plus, if she could survive on her own in the Makai, then she should be able to handle this. Maybe. Would other parents have done this? The demon gave himself a mental shake, being a father was hard!

Hiei let herself calm down, restoring her face back to its natural pale complexion. So, there had been one person who had cared. The news brought her spirits up a bit, but guilt started to flare up for blaming her father, whom she had just met, for her and her sister's suffering. She lifted up her head to get a better look at the man. The first thing she noticed about him was that he looked like the taller version of her male self, except there was this happy overtone about him that she never had around herself.

"Let me introduce myself properly. Hello there, I'm Takeshi, king of the Downlands*." Hiei made a mental not to herself to remember that before introducing herself.

"I'm Hiei. Now, let's get down to business. How did you find me, or this place to be exact?"

"How could I not find it? It's right next to this big forest." Hiei slapped her hand to her forehead at that, the school was supposed to be magically protected and he had just waltzed in as if it were nothing? "But, I was finally able to find you when your spiritual pressure let out that signal."

"Signal? What the hell are you even talking about?"

"Did anything happen yesterday that let out some weird kind of spiritual pressure?" Hiei nodded her head in response, and her father let out a short bark of laughter. "Then that's the signal I was talking to you about. Let me explain, when you are in some sort of terrible mortal danger or having an extreme mental breakdown, then your spiritual pressure sends out a signal to me, as your father, so that I will know something bad is happening. By the way, what happened to cause that signal? Does it have to do with why you are hanging around a bunch of humans?"

"No, it does not pertain to the reason that I am surrounding myself with humans. In fact, I'm fine, what's done is done, and I never wish to speak of it again. The reason I'm here, truthfully, is that I'm on a mission. Seeing as I'm a member of the Rekai Tentai, I get employed by Koenma to do these stupid jobs and work with three other morons."

"Employed by Koenma? As in the kid of Enma, the king of Rekai? That's, uh, different."

"You suck at lying." Hiei's father let out a small laugh and grabbed Hiei by the shoulders, pulling her in for a hug.

"You're funny kid, did you know that?" Hiei lifter an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "Anyways, who are these three teammates of yours?"

"One is an incompetent human and the other two are technically half-demons. Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yuusuke." When she finished her sentence, she felt her father freeze up a bit. Had he already meet one of them or something?

"They are all boys?" Hiei looked up to her father in confusion. Of course they were all boys, seeing as they all had male names.

"Yes." And that's when Hiei felt all of the oxygen leave her system. Takeshi had pulled her into a bear hug and started shouting curses at something or another. After a few minutes, she was finally able to pull herself free, but not without having to set them on fire, again.

"How are you the only girl in the group?"

"I don't know, I'm not in control of what gender everyone in the three worlds gets to be!"

"I want to talk to them." Hiei now looked at Takeshi as if he had grown another head. He couldn't meet them because, well, she didn't know, but there shouldn't be a meeting anyways. This man just shows up out of nowhere and demands to see the idiots that she works with! Why did she have to be here?

"No."

"Don't 'no' me young lady. I'm your father, and I demand to see the three boys."

"Only two of them are here."

"I demand to see those two boys." Hiei let out a defeated sigh. The man already went through all of the school's barriers and could probably come in whenever he felt like it and try to find Kurama and Yuusuke by himself, which would most likely end in disaster. She might as well just get it over with.

"Fine."

"Good. I'm glad we agreed on this." Rolling her eyes, Hiei started to lead the way to the school building, that is, until her father placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to warn you, like any good father should do, that while you repeatedly set me and yourself on fire, your clothes burned off." Hiei's eyes widened and quickly looked down, only to discover that her fire-proof undergarmets where the only thing covering her body. She felt a blush rise and forced down a good bit of it.

"I'll just telepathically call them over here, then, and make sure they bring me clothes." Her father nodded in satisfaction before sitting down on the ground to make himself comfortable. Hiei sighed and opened her Jagan eye.

"_Yuusuke, Kurama, I need you two to come to the forest with some clothes and prepare yourselves for an interrogation."_

Hiei didn't wait for a reply before shutting the Jagan eye closed and sitting on a nearby tree stump.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

Yuusuke rushed down from the Gryffindor common rooms after Hermione had gone up to her and Hiei's shared dorm room and gotten Hiei's extra clothes. He had nearly run into other students and professors walking around the castle and practically tripped down all of the stairs. It was really hard to rush down stairs that moved. Yuusuke soon saw Kurama hurriedly walking the same way he was, towards the front door, and joined him as they opened it together.

"What do you think Hiei was talking about? I didn't think that she would let a demon live long enough to interrogate it."

"You're right. It's quite strange, but everything about this place is. Maybe Hiei is a bit more rational as a girl."

"I don't think there are enough miracles in the three worlds to be able to do that."

"I didn't think so either, but what other excuse is there?"

"Well, we are about to find out, aren't we?"

Both boys had hurried to the edge of the forest and were feeling around for Hiei's demonic signature, when Yuusuke ran straight into what looked to be Hiei, but taller, and not female.

Yuusuke was just about to point it out to him, when the real Hiei, seeing as she was a girl and the right height (and nude, his brain added), popped her head around the corner.

"You sure took your sweet time getting here." Neither Yuusuke nor Kurama responded, as both were focusing on the tall Hiei look-alike staring straight back at them.

"Are these the two boys you work with?"

"Yep." Both Kurama and Yuusuke were looking back and forth between the stranger and Hiei, and they both suddenly figured out that they weren't doing the interrogating, but the larger Hiei was.

"Let's get this over with. Yuusuke, Kurama, this is my father, Takeshi. Takeshi this is Yuusuke and Kurama."

Yuusuke jerked his head around to face Hiei: since when did she have a father?

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

Notes: The Downlands, where Hiei's father lives and rules is in a special place in Makai where only demons who have been born there and demons that prove their trustworthyness can know where it is and how to get in. This is why no one else knows where it is and why it has its own king, who just so happens to be Takeshi. Also, the reason Takeshi's clothes didn't burn off is because he is a king, and can therefore buy his own fireproof clothing.


End file.
